New Beginning
by CyanJames2819
Summary: Two new characters and many more adventures for the family. This is the sequel for Ink, so if you want to understand what happened before this, please read Ink. Now, on with the story my fellow readers. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: First Day of School

**Author's Note: Yay! Sequel time! I decided not to do WALL.E Emotions. I do a lot better with colorful characters, because I have a colorful mind. But enough of me, time to read MLP New Beginning. Enjoy!**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 1:**

**First Day of School**

It was now winter in Ponyville. Mostly all white and bright as the sun reflects off the snow and ice. All Ponies had vests and hats on for the winter.

Near Fluttershy's cottage though, two peculiar looking kids were playing. They stood on their two legs, and both had wings. They had two fingers and a thumb on each hand and three toes on their foot. They stood tip toe like the ponies, but their foot was a little shorter than most ponies. They both had mane and tail like the ponies and had a head and face of one, their ears at the top as well.

The female's coat was icy blue; her mane and tail were white and aqua blue in color. The male's coat was pure white with an icy blue mane and tale.

The female's eyes were baby blue in color and the male had a darker shade then she had.

The girl caught up to the other and jumped at him, "Gotcha!" she yelled with her arms out going towards him. He looks back and was forced on the snowy ground with her on top of him.

She then pocked his nose, "Tag! You're it!" she quickly got off and started running away, laughing. "No far! You jumped on me!" he yelled and went after her.

Fluttershy opened the door, "Snowflake! Spirit! Lunch time!" she said. The two stopped on their tracks and looked back. "Okay!" the girl known as Snowflake yelled back. "Race you!" she went past her brother.

They both got in and took off their vest and hung them up on the coat hanger and Fluttershy nuzzled both their noses.

The three got in the kitchen and there was another creature known as the human.

"Daddy!" the two kids ran up to him and hugged both his legs. "Hehe, how was outside?" he asked and carried to plats to the table.

He lifted one of his legs and grabbed onto Snowflake, "So much Fun!" she answered. He smiled and set her down on a chair. He lifted his other leg and set Spirit down on another chair.

The family started eating, and after lunch, the father started cleaning the plats. Fluttershy gently put the two down on the floor, "Are you two excited to go the school?" she asked them both.

"I'm I!" Snowflake answered happily. "Um…" Spirit seemed thoughtful, "A… little…" he answered.

Fluttershy smiled and hugged him, "Don't worry, you'll be with your sister Spirit". She looked at both of them, "Just listen to your teacher and behave" she fixed Snowflakes mane.

"Winter, ready to go?" she asked her husband. He dried his hands with a towel cloth. "Yup" he answered and rested the towel on the counter.

Then there was a knock on the door. Fluttershy went over and opened the door, "Oh, hello Sapphire" she greeted her assistant.

The mare was white and a cobalt mane and tail.

"Good day Fluttershy" she greeted back. Fluttershy let her in and Fluttershy help Snowflake and Spirit to put on their vest and hats. "I and Winter will be taking our kids to their first day of school. We won't be long" she said to her.

"Okay" Sapphire answered and hung up her vest. "Oh, and Angel's sick today, can you take care of him while we're gone" she took on her vest. "Will do ma'am" she answered and went to go find the sick bunny.

Winter grabbed his western style hat and vest, "Not to be rude or anything, but I think he's just jealous of the kids" he answered and took on his shoes.

Fluttershy slightly lowered her head, "I hope not" she answered.

They all got out and Winter closed the door. Snowflake bounced around happily on all fours while humming a tune. But Spirit looked more hesitant and followed his mother closely on all fours as well.

As they reached the little gate of the school, Snowflake hopped up, grabbed the top and lifted herself up to get a good look of the school.

There were young fillies and colts going around happily, laughing and playing.

"Wow!" she said silently to herself with a smile. She dropped back down and stood on all fours. Fluttershy opened the gate, "Let's go see your teacher, shall we?" she said to the two.

Snowflake nodded happily and bolted towards the door. But Spirit was still close to his mother.

Winter opened the door and all went in. They all saw a cherry red pony known as Cheerilee on her desk. "Oh, hello" she got off her seat and went up to them.

"Hello" Fluttershy answered. Cheerilee looked down and saw the kids. "Oh, who might you two be?" she leaned down to eye level.

"I'm Snowflake!" she introduced herself and stood up, bringing out her hand. Cheerilee smiled and shook, "Nice to meet you Snowflake. I'm Miss Cheerilee" she introduced herself.

She looked at the other one. Spirit was hiding behind his mother's fore hooves. Fluttershy looked down, "Come on out" she said gently to him.

He took a few steps out. Cheerilee smiled, "Hello. My name is Cheerilee" she slowly brought out a hoof. Spirit slowly brought out his hand, "H-hi Miss Cheerilee. I-I'm Spirit" he introduced himself next.

"Nice to meet you Spirit. Don't worry, I'm a nice pony" she assured him. "O-okay" he answered timidly.

Cheerilee looked at the clock, "Time for class" she said and looked back at Fluttershy and Winter.

Fluttershy looked at the kids, "We'll come and get you two after school, okay" she said to them both and they both nodded, Snowflake little more fast then Spirit.

The adults got out; "Hey Spirit" Snowflake went up beside her brother. Spirit sat down, "Hm?" he looked at her. "We'll be okay. Mommy said we just have to listen and behave to Cheerilee" she said to him.

She then wrapped an arm around her brother, "Will always be together, no matter what" she said to him. He smiled and nodded happily.

Then the doors opened and a horde of colts and fillies went in, all wearing vests, scarfs and hats.

The siblings separated and looked around. "Good morning everypony!" Cheerilee greeted. "Good morning Miss Cheerilee" they all greeted back in unison.

"Now, we have two new students joining us today" she went behind the two, "Their names are Snowflake and Spirit. I suspect open arms from all of you" she said to them.

She then nudges both of them lightly and leaned down, "Go and take your desk" she said to them both with a smile.

They nodded and started looking around. Spirit found a desk on the second row to the left side of the room and Snowflake sat down right beside him.

"Okay everypony, take out your papers and pencils. We are now starting on the studies of the sun and moon cycles" she said. Snowflake and Spirit smiled brightly and took out a couple of papers and pencil.

"_Thanks to aunt Luna and Celestis, this should be easy"_ Snowflake thought to herself with a smirk.

In recess, all but Snowflake and Spirit were hesitant to get out the warm building, some asked Cheerilee to stay in. "If you want to stay in, you'll have to do some extra work" she said to them and they started heading for the door, most groaning and whining.

Once outside, Snowflake and Spirit went over to a nearby tree and sat down on the snow. They both looked around and saw some already starting to shake.

She looked at her brother, "So what do you want to do before we go back in?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

They both started looking around and Snowflake found an empty swing, "How about we got on the swing?" she looked at her brother. "O-okay" he answered and both started going towards the swing on all fours.

They both reached it and Snowflake nudges her brother and motioned her head on the seat. He slowly nodded and got on the swing with some difficulty.

He sat up straight and held onto the chains, "Um, I-I'm readEEEEEE!" he yelled as the swing suddenly started swinging up towards the sky.

Snowflake got out of the way and saw her brother holding onto the chain for dear life. "Come on! Swing higher!" she cheered with a bright smile.

"I am high!" he yelled as he held onto the chain. "No you're not!" she replied with a smile and went beside the swing. "Get… me… down… now!" he said as he passed by with every swing.

She giggled and looked at him again, "Awe, so soon?" she smiled at him. "Yes!" he yelled.

She thought for a moment and just decided to get behind the swing and stop him.

As Spirit swung forward, she quickly got in positioned and stood up, "I got ya! OoF!". They both flew for a couple of feet, landed down on the snow and slid for a couple more.

Snowflake was at the bottom, face down and Spirit on top. Snowflake lifted her head and spat out snow and laughed, "That was fun!" she yelled and laughed again. "For you it was" Spirit replied, shaking a little.

Then a snowball nailed Spirit in the face and forced him to fall off his sister. Then three fillies started laughing.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Snowflake yelled and helped her brother up. Spirit shook his head and whipped the snow off his face.

She then angrily trotted over to the three fillies, "Well! What do you have to say!" she yelled and stared down at the fillies angrily.

"What do I have to say to a weirdo" the yellow filly with a blond mane and tail said and laughed again. "Yeah, weirdo!" the red filly with white and pink mane and tail said next. "Hahahaha!" a white filly with an orange mane and tail laughed.

Snowflake squeezed the snowy ground with her hands and growled angrily. She just wanted to make a building sized snowball and throw it at the three fillies.

Before she could make a snowball and throw it at the filly, another one went in front of her and blocked her path.

"No need for violence" she said and started to ushered Snowflake and Spirit away from the bullies.

They got near the steps of the building, "First day and you almost got in trouble" a light purple unicorn with yellow mane said to her. "I'm Dinky Doo" she brought out her hoof with a smile.

Snowflake looked at it for a good moment then both shook, "I-I'm Snowflake" she introduced herself.

Dinky smiled and looked at Spirit, sitting down near the steps. "Hi" she greeted. "Ah… H-hi" he greeted back with a slight wave. "Are you okay?" she asked, examining him.

Dinky was a couple of years older and Snowflake knew that, but she's such a good pony.

"Hey! Snowflake!" the three looked and Snowflake and Spirit smiled. It was Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootalooo going towards them.

"We saw what happened, are ya two okay?" Applebloom looked over both of them. "Uh-huh" Snowflake nodded. Sweetie Belle looked at Dinky, "Thanks for getting them out" Sweetie thanked her. "No problem" she answered back.

Scootaloo looked back, "Great, three more" she said with a frown, looking at the three new school bullies. "It's bad enough with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon around" she looked back and stumped down with her hoof and huffed.

Applebloom looked at Snowflake and Spirit, "Want ta hang with us?" she asked. Snowflake nodded happily and Spirit a little slower.

She then looked at Dinky, "How about ya Dinky?" she asked. "Okay" she answered.

**Author's Note: A little boring, I know, but I have to introduce the characters some how. So what do you think of Snowflake and Spirit? Well, I'll be working on chapter 2 next. If you have any ideas for this story, I'm all ears and open to them. Till next time, have a nice day my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Stations!

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is now up, enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 2:**

**Battle Stations!**

A few weeks passed and Snowflake and Spirit started to get used to being in school, but her brother was still a little timid.

The two and Dinky Doo were now a part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Sweetie Belle asked her sister to make three more capes. Rarity denied at first, but when she told her it was for Snowflake, Spirit and Dinky Doo, she went right onto work.

"Why didn't you tell me it was for the three" Rarity rapidly worked on her sowing machine and levitated a few fabrics to her.

"I forgot" Sweetie answered, standing right behind her sister.

Rarity finished, folded the capes neatly and gave them to her little sister, "There, now go along, I have designs to work on" she went to her work table with her glasses on.

"Thanks sis!" Sweetie Belle thanked her, put the folded capes on her back and went out.

She had a white tricycle with a few light purple ribbons and a basket at the back. She put the capes in the basket and got on her tricycle. She then put on her white helmet on, decorated with a few flowers and rode off towards their headquarters.

It was a little difficult trying to get to the tree house in all the snow, but she managed to reach the place.

She grabbed the capes from her basket and started going up the steps. She knocked on the door.

The door opens and Applebloom smiled, "Good, ya got the capes" she said and stepped aside to let Sweetie Belle in.

Sweetie set the capes down on a small table. "Oh man, they're goin' to be so stoked!" Scootaloo looked at the neatly folded capes with a smile.

Applebloom then remembered something what tomorrow is going to be and went to the two, "Hey guys, tomorrow's Snowflake's and Spirit's Birthday!" she said happily.

"Really? How do you know?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ah asked Winter and Fluttershy of course. Ah wanted to know when their birthdays were" she answered.

"They're goin' to be even more stoked now!" Scootalloo bounced around, fluttering her little wings with a bright smile.

The next day, Winter brought Snowflake and Spirit to school. When they got there, he opened the gate and the two saw the crusaders and Dinky Doo near the steps.

They both bolted towards them, "Hi guys!" Snowflake greeted as they reached them.

"Hey" Scootaloo greeted.

Then Winter whistled. They all looked at him and he pointed at Applebloom and waved her over. She ran to him and he crouched down, "Applebloom, can you and the others distract Snowflake and Spirit? We're going to set up a surprise party for them in the cottage" he whispered to her.

She nodded happily, "Will do" she saluted.

"You and the other five can come along in the party if you want" he whispered to her again.

She smiled and saluted again, "Thanks Winter" she thanked him and put her hoof down.

"You can go back now, just keep this a secret from Snowflake and Spirit, okay?" he said to her. She nodded and zipped her mouth and smiled. He smiled and patted her on the head, "Good" he said to her.

She ran back, "What did you two talk about anyways?" Scootaloo asked.

"Uh… nothing interestin'" she smiled nervously.

"Okay, so what do you guys want to play before school starts?" Dinky asked the little group.

"Want to make a snowpony?" Sweetie answered.

"Sure, why not" Scootaloo answered and they all started to role large snowballs on the snowy ground.

At the end of school, the snowpony was destroyed by the school bullies.

Scootaloo stumped up to them with an angered look, "Whatcha' do that for!?" she asked the five.

"Hahahaha! Because it's fun!" Diamond Tiara answered with an evil grin. "What are You going to do about it?" they both faced down.

Then Applebloom and Sweetie Belle started to drag her away from the five, "Let me at her! Let me at her!" she struggled.

"She ain't worth it Scoot!" Applebloom struggled to get her away from the bullies.

Then the five started yelling, "Scootaloo!" like a chicken and acted like one as well. Then they all laughed and fell on the ground.

With some time, they finally got Scootaloo to stop her from beating the daylights out of Diamond Tiara.

Snowflake and Spirit were just small enough to fit on the baskets on the tricycles. Snowflake was on Applebloom's tricycle, while Spirit was on Sweetie Belle's. Dinky Do stood on the back step of the tricycle in Scootaloo's.

"So what cutie mark are we trying to get today?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Uh…" Applebloom thought for a moment, sweat starting to form. "Why don't we just play for a couple of hours?" she said nervously.

"Okay, so what are we going to play then?" Scootaloo asked.

"How about a snowball fight. We make snow forts and we battle it out" Dinky suggested.

"That's a great idea! Hurry! To our headquarter!" Scootatloo zoomed towards Apple Acres, Dinky Doo holding on for dear life.

"Okay, ta be fair, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo and Spirit will be the first team. I, Sweetie Belle and Snowflake will be the second" Applebloom said to them. They all nodded and went to their places and found themselves a spot about fifteen feet from each other.

The four older ones quickly started making their forts and the two siblings started making snowballs for the battle to come.

The snow was a little deep, so they dug down about two feet and hit frozen ground. Then they started making the wall and made a little stairway to go up. Snowflake and Spirit clear three square foot of snow and made a little hill of snowballs behind the hall.

After fifteen more minutes, both teams practically made miniature snow castles right beside their tree house.

Applebloom went up to look at the enemy fort with her teammates. "Ya ready yet!?" she yelled. They waited for a moment then a snowball flew up and almost hit Sweetie Belle straight into the face.

Scootaloo and her team popped out their heads from behind their snow wall, "Dose that answer your question!" she yelled and smirked.

"Battle stations!" Applebloom yelled. The three grabbed their snowballs and went back up.

"Sweetie Belle, ya keep passin' snowballs with ya magic" Applebloom said to her. Sweetie Belle saluted and went back down and sat down near the pile.

Spirit peeked up and was nailed by his sister in the face and fell down. "Hahahaha! Gotcha!" Snowflake laughed.

Then a snowball hit her in the face as well and fell down, "Right back at ya!" Spirit yelled.

"Oh, this is on!" Snowflake was passed snowballs by Sweetie Belle and the two siblings started to throw snowballs at each other.

Applebloom made a snowball about the size of her body and showed it Sweetie Belle, "Ya think to can threw this at the others?" she said to her.

"I think so" she said and concentrated on the large snowball. The thing rose off the ground and floated in the air. She then swung her head and threw the thing towards the other team.

"Aaahhhhh!" Scootaloo yelled and was hit by the snow bolder and made a hole at the top of the fort.

The snow bolder was halfway buried at the other wall of snow. Spirit and Dinky Doo crumbled up snow and Scootaloo appeared, pressed up against the snow.

She spat out a chunk of snow and blew her mane away, "Dinky, Spirit… make a bolder" she said to her. They both saluted and quickly made a snow bolder just like the others did.

Spirit stood up straight and saluted, "It's ready Captain Scootaloo!" he said to her.

Scootaloo pulled herself out of the snow and fluttered her wings to get the snow out. She went up top and then pointed with her hoof, "Fire!" she yelled.

Dinky levitated the snow bolder and threw it with her magic.

"Aaahhhh!" Applebloom screamed and was hit by the bolder as well.

Sweetie and Snowflake crumpled away the snow and found Applebloom frowning, stuck in the snow. "Sweetie Belle… on mah word, fire ALL the snowballs" she said to her.

She saluted and went over to the pile; "Ready!" she said and readied her magic.

Snowflake helped Applebloom out the snow and both fell on the ground. They both got up, "Snowflake, how fast ya dig?" she asked her.

"Fast" she answered simply.

"Good, get behind the enemy lines, get back, grab a few snowballs and surprise em" she said to her. Snowflake saluted and started digging quickly towards the other fort.

Applebloom went up and yelled, "Fire!" to Sweetie Belle. Then a horde of Snowballs started pounding the others.

"Get into cover!" Scootaloo yelled and the little group went under a little space under the wall.

After a moment, Snowflake came back; "Made a tunnel behind enemy lines and snowballs in place ma'am!" she got out and stood straight.

"Good, when ya stop hearin' the snowballs fallin', strike!" Applebloom said to her. She saluted and went back in the little cave system.

Snowflake positioned herself under one of the little patches of light going through the snow.

"Out of Snowballs!" Sweetie yelled to Applebloom.

"Fire!" Scootallo yelled from the other side, then falling snowballs started to pound the fort.

Applebloom went down and waved for Sweetie Belle to follow her in the little cave system.

The shock in all version of the snowball fight stopped and the three crusaders started to wonder if they won the battle.

"Helloooo!?" Scootaloo yelled. The three then looked at each other in confusion.

"Fire!" they all heard a muffled yelled around them.

Snowflake, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle popped out of the snowy ground, armed with two snowballs and surrounded the three.

Dinky was the first to go down, Spirit was next and Scootaloo was bombarded.

"We won!" Applebloom yelled and the three started cheering in the snow.

Scootaloo whipped the snow off her face, "Hahaha! That was Fun!" she laughed again and her team started to laugh as well.

The crusaders got onto the tricycles, but Applebloom got off hers. "Go on ahead, ah have to pick somethin' up in the club house" she said to them. Snowflake got off and went on Sweetie Belle's tricycle, beside her brother.

"Don't take too long, or your hot chocolate might get cold" Scootaloo yelled as Applebloom went up the steps.

"Ah know Scoot! Ah won't be long!" she went into the tree house and the others started going.

She peeked out and saw they were out of sight. She went over to the small desk and grabbed the capes.

She went back out, put the folded capes in the basket of her tricycle, put her orange helmet decorated with red and green apples and started going.

As they reached Fluttershy's cottage, the two parked their tricycles beside a Winter's mountain bike. They took off their helmets and hung them on their handle bars.

"Oh man am I getting cold" Scootaloo shivered and Dinky as well.

Snowflake and Spirit seemed okay with the cold though, "It's not so cold for me" Snowflake said and Spirit nodded.

"Well, I was born in the summer, not winter" Scootaloo said and knocked on the door.

They waited a moment then the door swung open and streamers popped out, balloons rose and Winter and ponies yelled, "Happy Birthday Snowflake and Spirit!".

The two siblings gaped in awe and fainted on the snowy ground.

"Oh my, they fainted" Fluttershy said, then Applebloom showed up.

"Howdy all! So what… oh" she looked at the passed out kids on the ground with a folded capes on her back.

After a moment, Snowflake and Spirit woke back up on the couch and saw many eyes looking at them with party hats on.

"Surprise!" Pinky suddenly popped up in front of them and threw out her fore hooves.

"Aahhhh!" the two yelled in shock and almost had a heart attack. They put a hand on their chests and took their breaths.

"Pinkie, you almost gave them a heart attack" Twilight said to her with spike on her back.

"Ha! But they didn't die! So the party must go on! I just knew how much to scare them so they wouldn't die!" she said to her. Rainbow dash hoof palmed herself and sighed while flying.

"Are you two okay?" Fluttershy asked them with a bit of a worry.

They both took a deep breath and let it all out. "Mm hm" Snowflake nodded and Spirit as well.

"Happy birthday you two!" Luna jumped at the back with a bright smile.

"Yay!" they both cheered on the couch and threw out their arms in the air.

Then Applebloom and Scootaloo went up front with capes on their mouths. They both grabbed them and showed them the folded capes, "We are happy to give ya two the Cutie Mark Crusaders capes" Applebloom said.

"Really!" Snowflake with a bright smile, Spirit as well.

They both nodded and wrapped the capes around their necks and tied them, "Welcome ta the team!" they both saluted.

"Yay!" they both started jumping around on the couch.

Snowflake looked and saw Dinky Doo had a cape as well. "Oo! You have one too!" she went down and went up to Dinky.

She nodded happily with a bright grin. "The… Best… Day… EVER!" Snowflake yelled happily.

**Author's Note: I had fun writing this story, hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you have any ideas for the future, I'm all ears and listening, I'm starting to run out on brain juice. I now be posting Ink in , it will be improved a little, just pointing it out. Till the next chapter, have a nice day and happy reading.**

**P.S. Tomorrow, me and my parents are moving to another house, so the next chapter might be on Saturday instead, or maybe tomorrow night, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note: Chapter three is now up, enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 3:**

**Surprise Visitor**

In the next few days, it's been going well for our little family. Snowflake and Spirit were trying to find their cutie marks with the crusaders and with their new friend Dinky Doo.

Dinky's mother is a little… interesting, but loves her daughter nonetheless. She seems to really love muffins and calls her daughter, "My Little Muffin".

Money was still pouring in and from what the letter said that was sent to me from the tricycle making company, "Tricycles and similar designs are selling everywhere!".

I was a loving father and a husband to my little family. I granted their wishes as often as possible and made sure to keep them happy. But Fluttershy was already happy of what she got.

In the morning, I yawned and stretched my arms. I looked to my side and saw Fluttershy sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I smiled and rested an arm around her, pulling her a little closer to me.

She moaned and positioned her head under my chin. Her gentle breath and beating heart were still very relaxing to me, teasing me to get back to sleep.

Then all of a sudden, the door swung open and two of our kids jumped on the bed, "Wake up! Wake up!" Snowflake shook both of us.

"It's morning!" Spirit jumped up and down on the bed.

I heard Fluttershy sighed. I looked down and saw her smiling with closed eyes, "Good morning" she opened her eyes, leaned up and kissed me.

"Eew, come on, not in front of us" Spirit said and both siblings cringed in disgust.

We both lightly laughed and sat up on the bed. Fluttershy yawned and stretched her fore hooves high, "Okay, we're getting up" she said tiredly and looked at them with a gentle smile.

I looked at them, "Ready to visit Aunty Luna and Celestia?" I asked them both and they nodded their heads so fast, I thought they were going to fly off their bodies.

I looked at the time on the little alarm clock, "Luna should get here in an hour" I said and sat on the bed, "Let's make breakfast, feed the animals and you two get ready to go for a little field trip" I said and the two yelled, "Yay!" in unison.

I looked back at the little table and saw my new journal laying there. I grabbed it and looked at it for a moment.

"Are you coming?" Fluttershy asked from the threshold of the door.

"I'll be down in a minute, have to update my journal first" I said to her and grabbed the piece of feather from the jar of ink.

"Okay" she replied and started going down with her kids.

I spent fifteen minutes writing on my journal and finished with a final period. "There" I said and put the journal back on the table. I finished one third of the journal now and wrote on it when something interesting happens during the day.

I still wonder where exactly I threw my original book into. I know I threw it in a portal, but I can't remember what that place is. But there was a good reason I didn't go back and I chose to follow what I lead myself into.

I took on my clothing and zipped up my pants. I got to the door and looked back to see my shield hanging on the wall above the bed.

I smiled and started going down to the kitchen.

I went down stairs and saw Snowflake and Spirit feeding the animals, filling their little bowls.

I looked up and grabbed the empty bird feeder and filled it with seeds. I hung it back up and birds started eating away.

I went over to the kitchen and saw Fluttershy cooking at the stove. It was her turn to cook, it's something we got use to over the years.

I put the plats down on the table, and then felt both of my legs being embraced. I looked down and saw Snowflake and Spirit looking up at me, hugging my legs. I smiled and wobbled over to each seat.

I lifted my legs, kissed each of their foreheads and seated them on the chairs.

The two ate their breakfast pretty fast. "Not too fast you two. You might get a tummy ache" Fluttershy said to the two.

They both swallowed, "We'll be okay" Snowflake said and both hopped off their seats and ran up the stairs.

I grabbed both their plats and mine and started washing them.

After half an hour, Snowflake and Spirit wore their vests. They also had bracelets Luna gave them on their birthday. They were icy blue with a Star Sapphire in the middle.

Then there was a knock on the door. I opened it and smiled, "Good morning Luna, just in time. They both couldn't wait any longer" I said to her.

She giggled, "Well, they are visiting the capital and castle. Who wouldn't" she said with a smile.

Then both hugged their aunty on her for hooves, "Hi Aunty Luna!" they both greeted her in unison.

Luna smiled and lowered down to them, "Good morning you two" she nuzzled them both on their cheeks.

She stood back up and levitated them both to her back, "I will take good care of them. Don't you two worry" she said to both me and Fluttershy.

"Have a good day at the castle you two. Listen to Luna, okay" Fluttershy said to the two on Luna's back. They both nodded happily.

"Have a nice day you two" Luna said to us both and started going back to the carriage with the two.

"Be safe!" Fluttershy waved and the two waved back.

The carriage door closes and flew off towards Canterlot. Fluttershy sighed, "I hope they'll be okay" she said worriedly.

"I'm sure they will" I picked her up and face her to me and she blushed, "How about we take a little stroll around town and visit a few friends" I said to her.

She smiled, "Um, h-how about…" her blush increased and leaned into my ear, "We take a day off… and… you know…" she said to me and looked at me with adorable eyes.

"As you wish m'lady" I said to her and nodded. I carried her in and closed the door with my foot.

After spending the whole morning in her room and ate lunch, I went to my shed to work on a little something. I closed the doors and started up the fire pit.

Just when I put my gloves on, I heard a frantic knock on the doors. I looked and walked on over. I opened the doors and saw Rainbow Dash hovering, "Winter. We, ah… kinda need you" she said to me.

"Okay, so what is it?" I asked and adjusted my hat. "We… found something and she is Freaking out" she answered. "Okay, so who's the pony?" I asked and took off my gloves.

"She's, ah, not a… pony" she answered again. "No? Then what is it then?" I said and threw my gloves on the anvil. "One of you" she answered nervously.

I froze and slowly looked at her, "Ah… did I hear you right?" I stepped closer to her. "She's a human and I'm pretty sure she's about to have a mental breakdown soon. So if you don't mind, can you go and calm her down?" she said to me.

"Ah, okay, so where is she?" I asked, took out the fire and closed the door from outside. "In the library" she answered. I got on my bike, "Okay, thanks Dashy" I thanked her and we both started racing towards the library.

We got to the entrance and saw Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie and Applejack outside.

I rode up to them, "Okay, I got the news, so where is she?" I asked and propped my bike on the side of the building. Twilight went up to me, "Inside on the couch with some tea" she answered.

I went up to the entrance and slowly opened it. I peeked in and couldn't find the visitor anywhere. I looked back and raised my hand to let them know to stay out till I say so. They all nodded and Pinkie zipped her mouth.

I got in and closed the door, "Hello?" I said and tip toed towards the couch. I saw the tea pot and a filled cup.

I looked to my left and saw a glimpse of her docking back in the kitchen. "It's okay" I said gently and took off my hat, "I'm human just like you" I said and started walking towards the kitchen.

She peeked out and her eyes started to widen, "J-James? Is that you?" she started to step out. "Aah…" I thought for a moment then all of a sudden, she ran to me and hugged me tightly. "It is you! I missed you so much!" she buried her face on my chest.

I looked back and saw the five looking at me, I shrugged in confusion.

She had some thick clothing on, grey thin jacket with a black vest over it, black wind pants, blue shoes, and pair of gloves in her pocket. Her brown hair was a little short, only reaching down to her shoulder and had a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

I managed to calm her down and sat down on the couch. "Where are we? Are we dead?" she asked me, "And what are those things outside?" she pointed towards the door.

"Ah, first of all, nice to meet you, second, we're in Ponyville, thirdly, you're not dead and last, those are ponies" I answered. "Wait, you don't know who I am?" she gestured to herself. "Aaah…" I was thoughtful, "All I can remember is my time being here for the past couple of years" I said to her.

"You're kidding right, you don't know who I am" she chuckled nervously. I stared at her blankly and blinked a couple of times, "I can't say I don't" I answered.

"I'm your best friend, how can you not know me" she said. I stared at her again, "Sorry, but I can't remember who you are" I answered.

She looked at me in shock, "You can't remember me?" she started to tear up. "Look I am sorry, but I can't remember my original home, my parents, my friends, or anything from our universe. All I know is that my journal had all of my history and I threw that back to my original home" I said to her.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and reached into her coat, "I have your journal" she took out a book, "Your parents gave it to me sense I was your closest friend. They didn't want to keep it" she gave the book to me.

I grabbed it and skimmed through it. It was interesting, but nothing came back. I got to the last page and it was written by someone else.

I looked out the Window and saw Fluttershy peeking in like the others. I smiled, pointed at her and waved her to come in. "I'd like for you to meet someone" I said and the door started to open.

The timid pony started to come in slowly, cautious of the girl. The door suddenly closes and she jumped and yelped in surprise.

I looked at the girl and she started to smile to the pony's reaction. I looked at her again, "Hey Shy, looky what I got" I showed the book to her. "Oh, you got your journal back" she said quietly and started going towards me.

"It still has your writing in here" I said to her. "Her? It was her?" the girl asked and pointed at the pony hiding behind the table. "This last page is the only thing I remember about this journal" I said to her.

I looked at the timid pony again, "Come on over Shy" I said to her with a smile. She slowly started going to me. When she got close enough, I picked her up and set her down in front of the girl.

Fluttershy smiled nervously and waved a hoof and she waved back. "H-hi. I'm Fluttershy" she introduced herself to her. The girl giggled, "Hi, I'm Kathrine" she was next.

Then I started making a list of mental nicknames quickly and found the right one, "Okay Kat, just to warn you, other ponies are a little different from her. There's a pink pony called Pinkie Pie. The laws of nature don't always apply with her and she's a little… chaotic and energetic" I said to her. She looked a little nervous, "Aah…" she said. "Just relax and greet them like you do with new comers" I said to her.

I looked at the window again and nodded at the lavender unicorn. After a moment they started coming in and Applejack closed the door. Spike was practically frozen on Twilight's back.

Then of a suddenly, Pinkie popped out of nowhere and stood in front of Kathrine, "Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie!" she greeted with a wide grin. The girl leaned back nervously, "I-I'm Kathrine" she said to the pink pony. Pinkie gasped and bolted out the library.

Twilight went up to her next, "Hi. My name's Twilight Sparkle" she said. "Oh, I'm Kathrine" she introduced herself, calming down. "Kat-thr-en" They all tried to pronounce.

I chuckled, "Just like the last time with my name, though I really remember it" I said. "Aah… Kat's going enough" she said to the little group.

I looked at her, "They call me Winter" I said to her, "And I don't mind starting over our friendship" I brought out a hand while the other was around Fluttershy. She smiled and we shook, "Okay then Winter, a pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

**Author's Note: That was chapter three, hope you enjoyed it. I will be going back and forth with the characters, just to give you a heads up. Also, in , I am posting a short novel. It's called 'Primeval World" by Winternight. Check it out if you like to read romance, adventure stories. **

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Tour

**Author's Note: Sorry for being late, but been a little busy. Okay, on with the chapter.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 4:**

**Tour**

Kat looked at the Twilight and stared at her horn, "What are you exactly?" she pointed to her horn, "And why do you… and you have horns?" she asked Twilight and Rarity. "We're unicorns" Twilight answered.

She then looked at Fluttershy wrapped in my arms and Rainbow Dash hovering beside Applejack, "How about…" she was cut off. "Pegasus" Dash answered.

She then looked at Spike, shivering on Twilight's back and tried to warm his hands by rubbing them together and blew on them. "Aah…" she pondered and pointed a finger at the purple dragon. "Dr-drag-gon" he stammered.

"In this world, monsters are real. Like the Mnaticor, Sea Serpents and etcetera" I said to her. "M-monster" she hugged her legs in fear. "Don't worry; they don't really go into towns like this one. They all stay in the Everfree forest" I tried to calm her down.

"Ever-what now?" she looked at me, confused. "The Everfree forest" I said. "Okay, so the forest where I've been found?" she said. "Yeah" Dash answered.

She hugged her legs a little tighter, "I want to go back home" she said. "When?" I asked. "What?" she looked at me. "When do you want to go home?" I asked again. "You mean I can go back?" she said to me. "Yeah, your call" I answered.

"If I could go back, then why didn't you?" she asked me. "I tried, but wanted to stay here. I threw my journal through the portal and I was thrown back here. After being knocked out for a couple of days, I couldn't remember anything about my original home" I answered, "But I have a good life here. If I did go back without my memories, I wouldn't have know what to do or know who anyone is, even my parents" I said to her.

"But we could've helped you" she seated herself on the couch. "Celestia already tried to bring my memories back. They are lost and all my memories I could remember are my time being here in Ponyville" I said to her.

"Well, I guess I could go back tonight" her expression saddened. "If you want to be happy, find somep-I mean someone to spend the rest of your life with, and less about me. I know I would" I said.

She looked at me, "You would?" she said. "Yes, because they would want you to" I said to her. She smiled lightly, "I guess so" she said.

"Okay, we could just wait for Luna to get back to the cottage. Want to do anything till then?" I asked. "What do you do here?" she asked. "Helping out Fluttershy take care of animals, forging metal in my shad and taking care of my family" I answered.

"Family? You have a family?" she said to me, a little shocked. "Yes" I looked down at Fluttershy, "Why wouldn't we?" Fluttershy smiled up at me. "O…kay" she said awkwardly.

I grabbed my original journal and showed it to Kat, "Here, you could have it. My new story is here in this universe" I said to her with a smile. She grabbed it and held it close, "Okay" she answered.

"You hungry?" I asked her. "A little" she answered and put the book back in her vest. "Want to go to Sugar Cube Corner and get something to eat?" I suggested. "Okay" she answered.

I looked at everypony else, "Any following?" I asked. They all nodded, "Okay, let's get going then" I said and stood up and Fluttershy flew up beside me.

As we got through town, other ponies looked at Kat weirdly. I looked at her, "Don't worry, it was like this the first day I got here as well" I said to her. "I don't blame them. Being in a world ruled by ponies a little weird for me" she said.

As I opened the door to Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie yelled out, "Surprise!". We all jumped in surprise. "Time for a Welcome Party!" she instantly got behind Kathrin and pushed her in the building with her head.

She got her in, "We got games! Cake! Oh! Did I Say We Got Games Too!". She brings out her party cannon from behind her and shot out streamers and colored smoke. Kathrin jumped in surprise again and fell on the floor.

I went up to Pinkie, "Uh, Pinkie, can you tone it down a little" I said to her. I looked down and saw Kathrin hiding under a table, hugging one of the legs and shaking.

After the short and small Pinkie Pie signature Welcome Party, we started going around town for a little tour.

As we started going out of Applejack's Apple Acres, we met the crusaders in their tricycles. "Hey Winter!" they all greeted me in unison. I crouched down, "Hey there, any luck on betting your cutie marks?" I asked. "No, not yet" Sweetie Belle answered.

They looked at Kathrin behind me, "Who's she?" Applebloom asked. "Oh" I stood and showed them Kathrin, "Her names Kat. She got stuck here like I did. Just giving her a tour before she goes back home" I said to them.

They looked up at her, "Ya look like Winter when he turned inta a girl" Applebloom said. Kat looked at me, "You turned into a girl?" she asked. "Ah, yeah, I'll tell you all about it in the cottage later" I said to her.

"Hey Winter!" Scootaloo said. I looked, "Yeah?". "When are Snow and Spirit coming back?" she asked with Dinky Doo on her back. I looked at my pocket watch, "In… four hours. Just keep an eye out for a gold carriage" I said to them. "Okay, thanks" she thanked me and they all started going.

Rarity looked at Kathrin closely, "You do look like him when he turned into a female" she said. "Ah…" Kathrin started looking around. I looked at her, "Hm, she does" I pondered. "Wait…" I stepped closer, "What I remember is that I looked like my sister" I said to her. She leaned back, "Ah…" sweat started to form. "Are you?" she said, narrowing my eyes.

She gulped and took out the book from her vest, "Page one fifty two" she said and showed me the book. I took it and skimmed through it to find the page.

I got to the page and started reading, "Today, I found my long lost sister. My parents told me I was adopted few days after my birth. My sister turned out to be one of my closest friends named Kathrin. I wasn't mad at my parents for not telling me this sooner, I was just glad I had a sister all this time. We act like best friends other than having a sibling rivalry like most do" I read.

I looked at her, "You are my sister" I said to her. She nodded nervously and slightly tilted her head down. "So why didn't you tell me?" I asked and showed her the book. She took it back, "I didn't want you to feel sad when I go back home" she answered and put the book back in her vest.

I smiled and hugged her tightly, "Of course I would be sad, but I'm even happier that I have a sister" I said to her. "Really?" she said. We separated, "Of course" I answered.

We got back to the cottage and the others went back to do their business. "Wow" Kathrin said while looking around the house and its little residents. I was sitting on the couch with Angel munching on a carrot. "Oh, hello there" Sapphire greeted and went up to her. "Oh, h-hello" she greeted back. "My name is Sapphire" she introduced herself and brought out her hoof. "Ah, I'm Kat" she leaned down and both shook. Sapphire nodded and went about doing her work on helping Fluttershy take care of the animals.

"Um, make yourself at home Kat" Fluttershy said to her. "Oh, okay" she answered. She took her vest off and shirt, then hung them up on the coat hanger.

"So Kat" I said and went up to her, "What happened when I was missing?" I asked. "Everyone searched for you for two years, after that, we had a funereal. On that day, your parents gave me your journal. They said they didn't read one word, and they trusted me on keeping it safe. So I treasured it and bring it along when I go on a trip" she answered.

"Wow, so what happened next?" I asked again, rubbing the back of my neck. "They went on with their lives, but… I had a really hard time without you. My other friends try to confer me, but it only worked a little" she lowered her head.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Look on the bright side, now you see I'm doing okay. And I'm glad to see you" I said to her with a comforting smile. She smiled back and hugged me, "I missed you so much" she said to me.

After showing her the cottage inside and out, she showed me playing my new fiddle I got a year ago. She wrote down a few new tunes and we had a bit of fun doing so.

We got back down and heard a knock on the door. I walked on over and opened it. I saw Luna with Snowflake and Spirit on her back, sucking their lolly pops and waved happily at me.

I smiled, "Hey Luna, how was your day?" I gestured her in. "Splendid. We had a lot of fun" she got in and stops as she saw Kat. I got in front of her, "Luna, this here is Kat. Kat, this is Princess Luna" I introduced them both.

"Another human?" Luna said and stepped closer. Kat started to get a little uneasy and made a nervous smile. "Yes, she got in the same way I did. Wrong place, wrong time" I stood by Kat and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "She's also my best friend slash sister" I said to her with a smile. "Oh, really" Luna smiled at her, "Nice to meet Kat. Your brother is a good friend of mine" she greeted.

"Daddy, who's that?" I heard Snowflake. Luna used her magic to get the two down. They both went up to Kat, looking up at her with interest and standing. I picked them both up, "Her name is Kat, your second aunty" I said to them both. They both looked at her and waved happily. Kat smiled and waved back.

"Your kids?" Kat smiled at the two. "You know it" I answered. I put them both back down and they started looking for their mother.

I looked at Luna, "Luna, you think your sister Celestia can bring her back home?" I asked her. "Most likely. When?" she looked at me for an answer. "Tonight" I answered. She nodded, "I will inform her, see you later Winter" she said and went out.

"Um, aunty Kat" I heard and looked around. She crouched down, "Hm?" she answered with a smile. "Do you want to draw with us?" she asked. "Okay" she answered and followed them up the stairs to their room.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 4.**

**Okay, if you want Kathrin to stay with her best friend/brother Winternight/James, please comment. **

**My throat is killing me today, I hope I get better soon.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Complications

**Author's Note: Hey there, sorry about yesterday, my internet slowed on me, but I got it up to speed again. Enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 5:**

**Complications**

After a couple of hours, Fluttershy made dinner and I went up to get the little bunch in the kids room.

I got to the door and heard the kids laughing and Kat in the room. "Aaah! I have been slain by the great siblings of power!" I heard Kat. I knocked and opened the door. I looked inside and saw Snowflake and Spirit on top of Kat with wooden rulers on hand and Kat lying down on with floor with her eyes closed like she was dead.

I smiled, "Okay, fun time's over. Dinner's ready" I said. They got off of her, dropped their sticks on the floor and ran out of the room, giggling.

Kat sat up and chuckled, "Those two are just great bundles of joy" she looked up at me with a smile.

I brought out my hand and helped her up. I looked around the room; the bed sheets were a mess, toys scattered and art supplies all over the floor. "You three sure did make a mess of the room" I said. She chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that" I looked at her; she rubbed the back of her neck. "Don't be, I love it when they smile like that" I assured her. "Okay, but we'll clean up the room before they go to sleep" she said. "Okay" we both turned to the door to get down to the kitchen.

I and Kat washed the plats as Fluttershy was in the bathroom helping Snowflake and Spirit bath and clean.

I dried my hands with a towel and gave it to Kat. I took out my pocket watch, "Hm, Luna should get back here at least an hour" I took it back in my pocket and looked at her, "Want to clean up the room before then?" I asked. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

Just when we finished, Snowflake and Spirit came in, their bodies wrapped in white towels. We both crouched down and started whipping away the rest of their wet coats and mane and tail.

When we finished, we heard a knock on the main entrance. "Oh, hello Princess Luna" we heard. The two kids instantly perked up and smiled brightly, "Aunty Luna!" they both yelled out and ran out.

We both stood and sighed, "This is it I guess" she said. I looked at her, "You have my original journal, this isn't it" I said to her. She smiled, "I guess so" she said.

We threw the wet towels in a basket in the hall and got down to see Luna at the entrance, talking to the kids.

We got closer, "Hey Luna" I greeted with a smile. She smiled back, "Hello Winter" she greeted back. She then looked at Kat, "Ready to back home?" she asked, Kat nodded.

She took on her shirt and vest from the coat hanger. I looked at the kids and they tugged on her pants, "Aunty Kat, where are you going?" Snowflake asked. Kat crouched down, "I'm going back home" she answered with a sly smile. Their expressions saddened, "Why can`t you stay a little longer?" she asked, her lips started to quiver.

Kat looked thoughtful for a moment, "I belong there. I promise I never ever forget you two" she petted them both. They both sniffled and hugged her, "Us too" she said to her. She hugged them back and smiled.

Fluttershy and Sapphire stayed behind watching the kids. "Bye bye!" Snowflake and Spirit waved goodbye at the entrance with Fluttershy beside them. Kat waved back, "Bye you two!" she yelled back with a grin.

We got in the carriage and I sat down beside her and closed the door. "So we just sit here a couple of hours?" she said to me and Luna. I took out my watch, "Nope… just ten minutes" I said and put my watch back. "Oh, it's that close?" she said. "Not really. It'll take two days if we were walking" Luna said. "Okay, so are we taking a short cur or something?" she looking at us. "Something like that" I answered.

As the carriage started moving, we felt gravity pushing down on us. She looked out the window and quickly seated herself close to me; "W-we're flying?" she looked at the window. "Yup" I answered and Luna giggled when she saw Kat's shocked expression.

While we were in the carriage, Luna closed her eyes and her horn started glowing. "Uh, what's she doing?" Kat asked. "Look out the window" I answered. She looked out and saw the sun setting under the horizon, then replaced by the moon rising up, stars now glowing happily.

"Whoa" she crawled closer to the window. Luna breathed in and sighed happily, opening her eyes. Kat looked back, "Did you just?" she pointed. Luna nodded with a sly smile, "Whoa" she looked back at the beautiful night sky.

"Hm, the night's not that different from home" she looked around, sticking her head out the window. She then realized it and quickly went back in and fell back on my shoulder, causing both me and Luna to chuckle.

We landed down in front of the palace main entrance. We got out and Kat froze on the spot and looked up at the castle, "Wow…" she said in awe.

"Greetings" we looked at the entrance and Princess Celestia stood there with sly smile. "Hello Tia" Luna greeted back and went up beside her. Celestia looked at Kat, "Are you ready to go back home?" she asked her. "Ahh, sure I guess" Kat answered awkwardly.

As we went through the halls of the palace, I gave Kat a quick explanation of who the royal pony sisters are.

We got to the empty throne room and Celestia went up to her throne and sat down. She closed her eyes in concentration and then her horn started to glow.

Then a single point of light formed and grew to a full large circle in front of her. "There you go Kat. Just cross over the portal and you should be home safe and sound" I said to her and gesture to the portal.

She faced me, "It was great seeing you again" she smiled and hugged me, "I'll miss you" she said to me. I hugged her back, "Me too sis" I replied.

We separated and she started going towards the white mass. She stood in front of it and looked back, "Bye!" she waved happily and stepped in.

I sighed and looked at Luna, "So Luna, what are" I tried to ask, but then Kat stepped back out, looked around for a moment and stepped in again. I wondered for a moment, "What is she?" I pondered. She then stepped back out, then in, and out, then right back in.

We went over to the portal and saw her stepping out again, "Ah, Kat, what are you doing?" I asked. "Stay right here" she said to me and stepped back in. A second later, we saw her head leaning out the side of the portal, "Aah, what's happening?" I asked Luna.

I walked around the supposed portal and saw Kat standing at the other side, looking at the portal as well in confusion.

Luna went up to her sister, "Dear sister, you sure you're doing it right?" she asked her. "Yes" Celestia answered with closed eyes.

Kat went up front and stepped in, only to walk around the side again. She tried jumping in, run, crawl, walking backwards and Luna even levitated her in, but nothing worked.

Celestia closed the portal and rested on her throne. "Okay, we might have a problem here" I said. "You think?" Kat said to me.

We went up to Celestia and Luna, "What now?" I asked. "We need to figure out why the portal isn't working anymore" Luna answered.

Celestia then magically took out a piece of scroll and a feather dipped in ink and started writing. She finished and with a flash, it disappeared. "Counting on Twi?" I asked her. "She knows more about universe to universe transportation then anypony else. I just need a little help from her" she answered.

"What about her library?" I asked. "Wait, so she lives In the library?" Kat asked in interest. "Ah, yeah" I answered. "Hm, then I don't mind taking over for her for a while. I worked at the library back home" she said and looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I looked at Celestia for an answer and she nodded in agreement. "Yay!" she started bouncing around me happily.

We got to one of the rooms in the palace and Kat looked around in awe, "Whoa, so I get to stay here for tonight?" she went over to her bed and pushed down, "Wow, it's so soft" she fell forward on the bed and sighed as she rested on it.

"Well, goodnight Kat, see you tomorrow" I said and went over to the door with Luna. "Goodnight!" she replied happily.

A guard closes the door and I and Luna started walking through the halls to get to the main entrance. We got out and she turned to me, "Here, let me take you home" she spread one of her wings. I smiled and went beside her.

She draped her wing over me and teleported both of us the cottage. "Thanks Luna, have a goodnight and see you tomorrow" I thanked her. "No problem Winter. Have a goodnight as well" she answered and teleported away.

I got in and saw Fluttershy at the couch, sleeping. I quietly closed the door, took off my shoes and went over to her. I gently picked her up on my arms and went to her room.

I lay her down on the bed and pulled up the blanket for her. I sat down on the bed, took off my clothing and went in under the sheets with her.

She moaned and opened her eyes then smiled, "Hello Winter" she greeted. "Hey Shy" I replied. "So is Kat back home?" she asked and moved closer to me. "Something was wrong with the portal, gonna try to figure out how to get her back tomorrow" I answered and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hm, goodnight" she positioned her head under my chin. I rested a hand on her head, "Goodnight Shy" I replied and went to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hey there. I'm starting to work on a new story so the new chapters for this story might be late. I will inform you all when the new story is up. If you have any ideas for this story, please comment. **

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading my fellow readers.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Day of Work

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter, I kinda took a brake yesterday and took my time on this chapter. I also watched two movies called 'Escape from Planet Earth' and 'Warm Bodies'. I recommend you guys to watch them, but only if you want to. Enough of me, on with the story!**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 6:**

**Another Day of Work**

The next morning, Kat woke up with a yawn. She opened her eyes and started to panic for a moment, but then remembered what happened to her.

"Okay… I was found in the forest by that flying blue pony, brought to the library, started to have a mental breakdown and met my brother slash best friend again" she said to herself. "And today…" she smiled, "Yes! I'm gonna work at the library!" she got off the bed and started dancing around, wearing just her under cloths.

She then smelled something in the air, "What smells like wet pig?" she looked around for the source but couldn't find it.

She then smelled her arms pit and regretted doing so, "Oh man. I have to take a shower!" she said to herself and looked at the bathroom door.

She went over, and opened up the door. "Whoa…" she got in and looked around. The little room was sparkling white, decorative and smelled very nice.

She went over to the tub and started up the water. She pulled up the little nub and a shower of water started up. She took off the rest of her clothing, stepped in and sighed a relief.

After at least half an hour, she got out with a white clean towel wrapped around her body and another one wrapped around her hair.

Then suddenly, the door opens and Luna came in, "Good morning Kat… Oh my" Luna looked at her, a blush starting to form on both their cheeks.

"Oh! P-princess Luna! Ah" Kat held onto the towel covering her body and looked around for a moment.

"I'm so sorry I walked in Kat. I'll wait outside" Luna apologized, walking slowly backwards and went out and closed the doors with her magic.

Kat sighed a relief and went back in the bathroom to get her bra and panties.

After a few moments, she was fully dressed again and yelled, "You can come in now!" towards the door.

The doors reopens and Luna closed them; "Again, I'm so sorry I walked in on you Kat" she apologized again and sat down on the floor.

Kat walked around the bed, "It's fine Luna" she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the princess with a smile, "No harm done" she assured her.

Luna smiled, "You act just like your brother, forgiving and kind" she said to her.

"Yeah, our parents told us that too. I remember the first day we met" Kat looked up at the sealing to remember what happened.

"Do tell, I would like to know what happened" Luna said to her, interest know written on her expression.

"Well, I moved into town with my adoptive parents and started my first day in a new school. I was a little shy back then and wasn't very social as well. In recess, a boy went up to me and greeted me with smile. I was a little hesitant at first, but I introduced myself nonetheless. On that day and on, we hung out every day. We graduated together in both elementary and high school. But when I got a job at the library, we started to slowly slit apart. But when he was free from work, he came by to the library to greet me and talk for a while" Kat started to play around with her fingers. "But when he was reported missing, my world started to crash down. My other friends try to assure me that they would eventually find him. After two years of waiting, I lost hope" she then started to smile. "But when I got here and saw him, I was just so happy to see him again. I was a little shocked when he didn't remember who I was, but it was still him, a happy-go-lucky brother" she finished with a smile.

"Wow, that was very beautiful" Luna whipped her eyes with her hoof and sniffled.

"Sorry for making you tear up" Kat apologized and made a nervous smile.

"You're lucky I tear up. My sister is very hard to get her to loosen up. But when Winter came by and made a tricycle for me, I finally got her to have fun for once. We might be princesses with great responsibilities, but there's always time for fun once in a while. But when Snowflake and Spirit appeared, she finally loosened up for the kids' sake" she finished speaking.

"I guess he changed a lot of lives here" Kat said with a smile and Luna nodded in agreement.

The door opens and a lavender unicorn came in, "Hello Princess Luna" she greeted her, then saw Kat, "Oh, hello Kat" she went to their side and sat down.

"Good morning Twilight Sparkle" Luna greeted back. "My dear sister Celestia needs your help to get Kat back home. Kat will be taking your place in the library for a while" Luna said to her. The little unicorn looked a little hesitant.

"Don't worry Twilight, I worked in a library in my town" she tried to assure her.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll send a letter to Spike that you'll be taking my place in the library. My room's up stairs and be careful where you step if you don't fall down" she said to her and levitated and piece of paper and a feather dipped in ink.

"Fall down?" Kat tilted her head in confusion.

"You'll see it when you get there" Twilight said and rolled up the paper using her magic. "See you two later, I have to see Celestia now" she got up and went to the door.

"Later" Kat said before Twilight got out.

Luna stood up, "Are you hungry?" she asked her.

Kat nodded, "Kind of" she answered.

"Then let us go have a breakfast in the dining hall" Luna turn to the door. Kat stood up and followed her.

After a moment of walking around the palace, they finally got to the dining hall. Kat's eyes went wide as she saw the large room, "Whoa" she stepped in and looked around the rather large room.

Luna giggled, "You look like your brother when he first got here" she said to her.

"I can't see why he wouldn't, this room is huge!" Kat looked around a little more.

They both got to the end and were greeted by two mare maids. "What would you like to have ma'am?" Sundance asked Kat on her seat.

"Aah… a toast and a hard boiled egg I guess" she answered. The mare nodded and went off.

"Have any more stories about you and your brother?" Luna asked her.

"I have Plenty" Kat smiled and started up another storytelling.

After half an hour of laughs, giggles and chuckles, they managed to get out of the castle and into the carriage.

They landed down beside the library and ponies around them started to bow down to the princess of the night. "Oh yeah, almost forgot you were a princess" Kat said, looking around the bowing ponies.

"Yes, I sometimes forget too when I'm around your brother" Luna said to her.

Luna knocked on the door and was opened by Spike, "Oh, good morning Princess Luna. Come on in" he gestures both of them in with a bow.

"Good morning Spike" Luna greeted, "This here is Kat. She will be taking Twilights place for a while" Luna said to him.

"Oh yeah, Twilight told me in her letter" Spike said.

Luna looked at Kat standing beside her, "Spike will be your assistant till Twilight gets back from the palace" she said to her. She turned to the door, "Have a nice day you two. I'll check on you in the morning" Luna got out.

Kat got to the door, "Later Luna!" she yelled and closed the door. She looked at Spike and smiled nervously, "So, ah, Twilight warned me about her room. C-can you show me where it is exactly?" she asked him.

He pointed behind him, "Just above the book shelves and you go up the stairs to your right" he then pointed to the stairs.

She could see two beds and a window visible, "Oh my, I would have to be careful when I wake up" she said to herself.

"Hoo!" she jumped in surprise and looked around to see where the hoot came from. She looked at a window and saw an owl staring at her with big eyes. Something was wrong about the owl though, but then figured out that its back was facing her and its head was spun around.

She looked at the owl strangely, raising an eyebrow. "Ah… is that… a…" she stepped closer to get a better look.

"Yeah, a creepy looking owl. I never get used to seeing his head spinning around like that" he said.

"Hoo" the owl hooted again.

"And that hoot of his, agh" Spike shook his body to get rid of the feeling of pins and needles.

Kat looked at the owl with wide eyes as well, only blinking when the owl does. "Hoo" he hooted.

"Hoo" Kat copied. They then both started a staring contest and Spike was uneasy by both of their expressions. Then the owl looked away and hooted. "Yes! I won!" Kat danced around in victory.

"Whoa, I never even lasted ten seconds with him before" Spike said in amazement.

Then a little bird flew down from Twilight's room and landed on Spike's shoulder. "Oh, hey Peewee" he scratched the bird's chin.

Kat looked at him and saw the little bird perched on his shoulder, "Ooh, what's that?" she went up to him, kneeled down and looked at the bird in interest.

"His name's Peewee, a baby Phoenix" he answered.

"Oh my, he looks so Cute" she scratched the side of the chicks head and the phoenix tweeted in pleasure.

She stood back up and rested her hands on her hips, "Okay, so what do we have to do?" she asked him and looked around.

"Well" he looked around, "I'll sweep the floor and clean the furniture's and you could put the books back into their place in the shelves" he answered.

"Okay, let's get to work!" she said happily and started picking up books scattered around the library.

After morning clean up and lunch in the libraries kitchen, Kat got herself a book, sat down on a desk and started reading.

"Aah, Kat. I'm gonna go to Rarity's for a moment" Spike wrapped a scarf around his neck at the door.

"Okay, see you later" Kat answered, still reading the book. The door opens and closes, after that, silence filled the library.

After a few more moments of silence. Someone knocks on the door and opens. Kat looked and saw a familiar Cyan blue Pegasus flying in with her vest on. "Oh, hey, um… sorry I never got your name" Kat greeted.

"Oh, I thought you went back home? Or are you just Winter gender bended again?" Dash looked at her closely.

"N-no, I'm Kat" she answered a little nervously.

"Oh, okay, I'm Rainbow Dash. So where's Twilight? I'm giving back a book and want to barrow another" she looked around the library for the pony.

"Sorry, but I'm taking her place till she and Princess Celestia figures out how to get me back. So, what is this book you want to barrow?" she asked her.

"Oh, it's an adventure book called 'Daring Do'. I was hoping if there was a new one up" she answered and showed Kat the book.

Kat grabbed it and looked at it for a moment, "Seems interesting, let's see" she looked around and found the 'Adventure' section. She found the books and slides in the book in an empty spot. She took out another and showed it to Dash, "How about this?" she asked.

"Yes! Finally!" she grabbed it out of her hands and hugged the book tightly.

"Okay, have fun reading it" Kat said to her.

Dash got to the entrance and opened the door while flying, "Of course! Nothing beats Daring Do!" she yelled out happily and bolted out the library.

Kat went over and closed the door before the cold air froze the library. She was use to the cold just like her brother did, but she rather be warm. She went back over to the desk and continues reading on where she left off. _"Just another day at work"_ She thought to herself while reading with a sly smile.

**Author's Note: These six chapters were about introducing the characters, that's why there's not much action and adventures. But I'll start right on that now. If you have any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to comment, I'll take your idea into consideration, I'm not a bad guy.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Kat: Hey James, have you seen Pinkie anywhere? I can't find her.**

**Me: Oh no...**

**Pinkie: SURPRISE!**

**Both: Aaah!**


	7. Chapter 7: Preparing

**Author's Note: Very sorry for the long wait. I kind of slowed down for some reason, but I'm starting to get back up to speed. So enjoy this chapter.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 7:**

**Preparing**

While I ate lunch with my family in the kitchen, Snowflake and Spirit were watching me. I chewed on my scrambled eggs and they watched my jaws going up and down. I swallowed and they followed the lump in my throat doing down.

"Daddy, can I try some?" Snowflake asked, looking at the scrambled eggs on my plat hungrily.

"Aaah" I looked at Fluttershy sitting beside me, she shrugged, "Okay…" I stood up and brought my plat around.

I scooped up a small chunk with my fork and she opened her mouth wide. She bit down and I slid my fort out of her mouth. She chewed and chewed, making a few funny expressions and finally slowed. "So…" I said.

"So Yummy!" she then lunged at my plat on the table. I quickly took it away before she made a mess.

"Can I try?" Spirit looked up at me. I gave him a small chunk as well and waited for his reaction.

I kept my plat away from Snowflake, who was trying to get at my plat, wanting more with her tongue fully sticking out, slightly drooling.

"Yum!" he yelled out and started reaching out for my plat as well.

"Okay you two, if you want more, sit down on your chairs" I said to them both and they quickly sat down. I gave them both my scrambled eggs and they both dove in.

"Whoa" I went over to sink while watching them both, a little shocked. I looked at Fluttershy and she looked at our kids, a little shocked as well.

They both licked their plats clean and put them down with a satisfied sigh. I put my plat in the sink and went over to them both then kneeled down, "Can you open your mouth for a moment" I asked.

Snowflake opened hers and I looked closely. I raised an eyebrow, "You have canine's just like me" I said and pocked one of them with my index finger.

I looked at Spirit, "How about you?" I asked and he opened wide. "Wow, I guess you two are Omnivores just like me" I said.

"Om-ny-vors?" Snowflake tried to pronounce.

"It means you eat both plants and meat" I said to her.

"Really? Like what?" she asked.

"You know, eggs and fish, meat" I said to her.

"Oh, okay. So I eat like you?" she said to me.

"Yeah, you two eat just like daddy" I said to them both. I then smiled; "Mmm, you two look very tasty" I said and started slowly brought out my hands creepily.

They both jumped off their seats and ran away, laughing. "Don't worry, I just want to eat your little toes!" I yelled and went after them.

After I played with them both, I decided to go see how Kat was doing in the library. I got my vest on, my hat and sunglasses.

I then felt a tug on my pants and looked down to see Snowflake and Spirit looking up at me. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Just going to the library" I answered and kneeled down to them both.

"Oh Oh! Can we come! I want to barrow story books!" she bounced with a bright smile.

"Yes" they both started putting on their vests. I opened the door for them. I looked back and saw Fluttershy getting out of the kitchen, "We won't be long" I said to her and got out, closing the door behind me.

I could've taken my bike and ride off to the library, but I had to keep an eye out for my kids. They both played around happily, while we went into town.

I knocked on the door and waited for a moment. I expected to see Spike opening it, but instead of the little purple dragon, a human female went into our view.

"Aunty Kat!" the kids jumped at her and forced her to fall back. I got in and closed the door.

"Are you staying!? Are you staying!?" they both crawled up to her with bright smiles.

Kat smiled at both of them, "Yes, but I don't know for how long" she answered.

I looked at the calendar and raised an eyebrow. I looked back at them and saw Kat tickling them for fun. I went up to them, "Hey Kat, can I take a look at the journal?" I asked.

"Ha-ha! It's in my, Ah! Coat!" she answered and started to get tickled by them now.

I walked over to the coat hanger and looked around for the book in her pockets. I took it out and went on over to the couch to read.

After a couple of pages, I looked and saw the kids looking up at Owlicious with wide eyes, Spike sweeping the floor and Kat reading a book on a desk.

I got up and walked over to Kat, "Thanks" I rested the journal on the desk, beside the book she's reading.

"No problem" She answered while still reading.

I went over to the entrance, took on my shoes, vest and hat. I looked back, "Hey Kat, can you look after Snowflake and Spirit? I'm gonna be out for…" I took out my watch, "An hour at least" I said.

She looked over her shoulder, "No problem Winter, see you later" she said with a smile.

I went out and closed the door. I looked at the town and saw ponies putting up decorations on the buildings, streets and on pine trees. I smiled and started walking through town.

I got into a store, causing a bell to ring right above my head. The store was filled with different types of instruments, cellos, guitars, drums, fiddles, flutes, you name it.

"Good afternoon Winter" Octavia trotted up to me. Octavia got herself a job in this store to make more money to pay the bills. I tried to help her out, but she insisted on making the money herself, so she got herself a job in this store as a cashier and assistant to her boss.

She wore a fuzzy red hat with a fuzzy white edge and white ball of fluff at the end. Like last year, the hat reminded me of home for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Good afternoon" I replied and looked around.

"Looking for anything in particular?" she asked me.

"I'm looking for a gift for my sister" I answered and started walking around.

"Oh… a sister? You have a sister… in Ponyville?" she trotted up beside me.

"Yeah. If you like to meet her, she's working in the library, taking Twilight's place till the princesses and Twilight figures out how to get her back home. If you're wondering what she looks like, just look back when I turned into a female" I answered.

"Oh, okay. I'll go and greet her after work. Now then, what instrument are you looking for?" she asked.

I stopped and smiled, found what I was looking for, "A fiddle" I answered and looked at the instruments hanging on the wall.

I bought a fiddle with a light blue case and the fiddle itself was light in color. I also bought extra strings for it and a tuner.

As I bought it, I looked at Octavia working on the cash register, "Can you keep this a secret from my sister?" I asked.

She nodded, "Will do Winter. What's the point of ruining the surprise for your sister" she then zipped her lips.

"Thanks, see you later" I started going out with the fiddle case on hand.

"Have a good day!" she yelled.

I opened the door and looked back at her, "You too Tavi" I nodded with a smile and went out.

I took another root to get to Fluttershy's cottage. I got there and was greeted by Sapphire, shoveling up the snow to clear up the walk way.

I got in, took off my shoes and hung my hat. "Oh, hi Winter" Fluttershy greeted me, reading a story for the animals surrounding her on the floor.

"Hey Shy. Don't worry about the kids, they're in the library with Kat and Spike" I greeted and started going up stairs.

I got into her room, went beside the bed, kneeled down and slid the fiddle case under the bed.

I got back down, took on my shoes and hat, "See you later Shy" I opened the door.

"Later" she replied as I got out and closed the door.

As I got back to the library, I saw a gold carriage coming down for a landing. I got to the entrance of the library and saw the carriage opening. I saw Twilight coming out and Luna as well. _"Did they really figure it out so quickly?"_ I thought to myself.

I went up to them, "Hey you two" I greeted with a warm smile.

"Good day Winter" Luna replied with a smile as well.

"So ah… did you guys figure out how to get my sister back?" I asked, a little nervous about the answer.

"No" Twilight answered and a wave of relief washed over me, "Celestia's giving me a holiday till it ends" she said to me.

"So you're taking a break for a month?" I asked.

Twilight sighed and looked to the snowy ground, "Yes" she said a little sadly.

"Eh, look at the bright side; you got a roommate that loves to read just like you. You could have fun with her being around" I tried to brighten up her mood and it seems to work.

"Yeah… Yeah! Finally! Somepony who shares my interests!" she smiled happily and started skipping to her library slash home.

I looked at Luna with a sly smile, "You know, sometimes I think she really needs to get out more" I said to her, I crossed my arms and looked at the closing door.

She nodded in agreement, "Yes, just like my sister" we both chuckled.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 7, hope you enjoyed it. I will try to post stories a little quicker if I'm not distracted or lazy. I am also thinking about the next story I will be working on, I will give you guys a heads up when it's up. Oh yeah, what's Christmas in Ponyville? Is it Hearth's Warmth Eve or just Christmas? Please comment so I can continue with this.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: Hey Kat, excited to have a fellow bookworm as a roommate?**

**Kat and Twi: More Books! More Books! More Books!**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes.**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning

**Author's Note: Hey there, the next chapter is now up, enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 8:**

**Planning**

The next day, Kat stirred on the bed and yawned. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes, slowly waking. She looked around the room and saw Twilight sleeping on her bed across from her.

She stretched her arms high in the air, feeling the cool air around her. She slumps her arms down and looked around again, a little thoughtful.

She looked over the edge of her bed and saw Spike snoring soundly, his limbs sprawled out. She got out of bed and started putting on her cloths.

She looked around for the bathroom for a moment and found it in another room. "Man, I thought this place was small" she said to herself.

She went back and saw Twilight and Spike still asleep, while putting her hair into a ponytail, holding it place with an elastic band. She went down stairs and into the kitchen.

Twilight stirred in her bed and yawned. She then smelled something in the air, "Mm, that smells good" she said and got off the bed to brush her mane and tail.

She was about to walk down, but then saw Spike still snoring in his little bed. She looked at the other bed and it was well made.

She went down stair and stood in the threshold of the kitchen. She saw Kat cooking at the stove, her hair in a ponytail and humming a little tune.

Kat heard light hooves trot in the kitchen and smiled, "Good morning" she greeted, flipping pancakes with a pan.

"Oh, g-good morning Kat" Twilight went in and got around the table to get to her, "I thought Spike was cooking" she said to her.

Kat chuckled, "Not use to having another roommate to do the chores?" she said to her and flipped the pan again.

They both then heard a sudden yell from Spike and little legs frantically running around. He got to the kitchen and saw Twilight and Kat looking at him, "I'm so sorry Twilight I over…" the girls then started cracking up. "What?" he turned from frantic to confusion.

"You just looked so…" Twilight tried to say, but then laughed again.

Kat put the pancake on a plat with others while chuckling, "It's okay Spike, you're not in trouble, and ahh, sorry for laughing" she apologized with a giggle and brought the mountain of pancake to the table.

Spike's jaw went slack and his tongue rolled out, his eyes wide, looking at the pancakes. "Oh sweet Celestia" he said in awe.

Kat sat down, took a fork and started putting pancakes on her plate. She grabbed the syrup and poured it on her breakfast. She looked at the two, "What are you two waiting for? Dig in" she sad and started cutting up her pancakes.

In the morning, Spike and Twilight started to bring up boxes from the basement. "Um, what are all these?" Kat asked, looking at the boxes on the floor.

Spike puts a box near the others, "Decorations of course" he answered and started going back down.

"Decorations for what exactly?" she asked again.

Twilight opens up one of the boxes with her magic, "Oh yes, you're new here. These decorations are for Hearth's Warmth Eve. A time of peace and happiness" she took out a mistletoe from the box and went over to the front door to hang it up.

Kat looked inside box, "These look familiar" she started to rummage through them, "It sounds like Christmas to me" she took out two rolls of red and green ribbons.

The whole morning, they decorated the whole library inside and out. From outside, the tree looked a little more like a Christmas tree then a regular library.

They all got back in, Spike was freezing, his teeth rattling and embracing himself. Twilight picked him up with her magic and levitated him over to the couch. She then brought a warm blanket down with her magic and wrapped him up with it.

"We better warm you up before you get a…" he then sneezed out green fire and started to wobble his head, "Cold…" she said and winced.

Kat went out with a tray of warm tea and put it down on the coffee table. She poured up three cups with the teapot. She grabs one and showed it to the little dragon, "Here, you'll up faster this way" she said to him.

He accepted and started sipping on the cup. Kat then grabs one for herself and Twilight levitated one for herself as well.

Twilight put the cup down on the table, "Hey Kat, do you want to know what your brother Winter does every year on this holiday?" she looked at her.

She took one more sip and nodded then swallowed, "This sounds familiar" she answered and put the cup on the table.

"Every year on this holiday, he works himself to the limit to get gifts for every boys and girls in Ponyville. And he keeps track of who's been naughty or nice somehow, but I believe he asks their parents. And on Hearth's Warmth Eve, he goes around town with a rather large red bag on his back with a red hat. Fluttershy gives out candy canes for every delivery with a green hat, and now, Snowflake and Spirit helps them out. He especially gives gifts to the kids in the hospital. And now, Pinkie Pie joins along with the delivery. Her joyful nature makes the delivery a lot more special somehow. I swear, if he sees some pony unhappy or depressed in anyway, he'll do anything to get them smiling" she finished explaining.

"Yup, sounds familiar" Kat answered and took a sip of her tea.

"Does he do the same thing in your world?" Twilight asked.

"Pretty much, but not the whole town though. But if he had enough money, I'm pretty sure he would" she answered. "We have a similar man that, ah, Winter does. He's pretty much known as Santa Claus, or St. Nickolas, but he's not real. He's a very old, but a joyful fairy tale" Kat said.

"Oh, so what does this, San-tah Claws do?" Twilight asked.

"He's a jolly old man who rides on a magical reindeer slay and gives gifts to all the good boys and girls on the world in one night" she answered and finished her tea.

"That's impossible, you can't cover the whole world in one night, let alone a whole country" Twilight got logical.

"Like I said, Santa's not real. But you can't stop from kids dreaming" Kat said and leaned back while sitting on her knees.

Kat started to look thoughtful, "You know what Twilight" she said and looked at her, "We should do something for him for once" she said to her.

Twilight sided, "We try, every year, but he denies it every time" she answered.

"Asking him doesn't work, trust me. If he knows what's coming, then nothing much happens. We Need to surprise him, but it won't be easy. He's Not easy to fool" she pointed out.

Just as she finished talking, there was a knock on the door. Twilight went over and opened the door. "Hello Twilight" the mayor of the town greeted.

"Oh, good morning Mayor. Come on in" Twilight gestured her in.

The mayor of the town got in and saw Kat sipping on another cup of tea. "Oh, a-another human?" the mayor smiled nervously at the new female.

"Oh, don't worry Mayor, Kat's Winter's sister. She's stuck here till I and Celestia figures out how to get her back home" she went over to Kat. "Kat Mayor, Mayor Kat" she introduced them both.

"Good day K-Kat" the mayor brought out a shaky hoof and made a nervous smile.

Kat gently shook her hoof, "Good day Mayor" Kat replied with a smile.

"So what brings you here?" Twilight asked and sat on the floor.

"Oh yes, ponies in town want to do something for Winternight for changing their lives for the better" she answered.

"Oh yeah, we were just talking about that. But I would put Kat in charge for that, she knows her brother more than anypony" Twilight said to her.

"Oh, okay" she looked at Kat, "Would you like to lead the event?" she asked her.

"Sure, why not" Kat agreed with a sly smile and put the cup down on the table.

"This is gonna be The best party ever!" Twilight said happily.

"Pinkie got herself a rival" Kat said and almost spat out the tea in her mouth, but Twilight and the mayor busted out laughing.

Kat looked at one of the windows and saw Pinkie's face slowly appearing, narrowing her eyes at Kat. Then slowly went back down with the same expression. Kat started to get a little nervous about the plan.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, from what I'm seeing, new chapters might be a little late, but If I'm feeling it, I'll try to finish two in a day. If you have any ideas for this story, please don't hesitate to comment.**

**P.S. I won't be posting stories for three or four days, gonna be out camping with my parents. And I post a new story called 'Lost'. Enjoy.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Kat: Um, James... c-can you tell... P-Pinkie to stop following me around...? I'm having nightmares at night.**

**Me: Sorry, do you know hard it is to hide from her? She's like a freaken Ninja!**

**Pinkie: (Creepily looking through the door way)**

**Me: See what I mean... Like... A Freaken... Ninja...**


	9. Chapter 9: Second Thoughts

**Author's Note: Sorry the very, Very long wait, but here's a new chapter for the story. Enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 9:**

**Second Thoughts**

At the town hall, in Mayor Mare's office, sat Kat and the Mayor. "Okay, so what do you know about your brother?" the mayor asked.

"For one, he has an eye on finding things out very quickly, so we better be very, Very careful about the party and its location" she said to the mayor of the town.

The mare nodded, "Where should the party be located?" she asked.

Kat opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. They both looked thoughtful for a moment. Kat looked out the door, and remembered the town hall was pretty big. She looked back at the mare, "How about here? In the town hall?" she asked.

"Well, it is large enough to hold every pony in town" she looked out the door, "But wait, we have a Hearth's Warming Eve celebration here" she said.

Kat thought of something and made a bright smile, "Ding! Why didn't you say so! That should be perfect!" she yelled out with a bright grin.

"Ahh, what's perfect?" the mayor asked, confused.

"You said there's always a celebration in the hall on the holiday in here. So, we just hang up the decorations and all that, and on the day, we tell everyone… I mean ponies about the secret surprise party, accept for their little family just to be safe. We then get a large rolled up poster, hang it above the stage and, when we are ready and he's in the main hall, we surprise him!" Kat jumped out of her chair, throwing out her arms in the air in surprise, but caused the mayor jump in surprise by her sudden movement.

The mayor put a hoof on her chest to try and slow down her pounding heart and took her breath. "Oh my" she said and slowed her breathing, "That sounds like a plan" she answered and sat back on her chair.

Kat sat as well, "Okay then, keep me updated on how it's going with the decorations and everything else" she said to her.

The mayor looked at her, "What? Aren't you going to help us?" she said.

Kat lightly shook her head, "I can't, he might find out about the whole plan if he sees me suddenly changing my work pattern and everything" she answered.

"Oh, he's that good?" she said in awe.

"Well… not Everything though. When it comes to girls, not really" she answered.

"Oh, okay then. I'll keep you updated on how the plan is going" she said to her.

Kat smiled, but then felt something staring back at her. She started looking around the room, but she and the mayor were the only two beings in there. She then looked out the window, and saw what looks like a candy house. She focused on it and saw a pink pony at the window. She just knew it was Pinkie.

"What's wrong, Kat?" the mayor asked in concern.

Kat got back to reality and felt shivers going down her spine and looked at the mayor, "I'm fine" she assured her.

She looked out the window again and the pink party pony was nowhere to be seen. She then felt another wave of shiver going down her back.

She bid goodbye to the mayor and got to the main entrance. She peeked through and quickly pulled away. She peeked again and saw Winter walking by, pulled a cart with a smile.

He pulled the cart with a thick rope wrapped on his chest, but had a leather pad to keep the rope from irritating his skin and clothing. The cart wasn't that big, but it was filled up twice the carts size and covered with a blue tarp, being held together by ropes.

To everypony in town, the cart meant he was getting ready for Hearth's Warming Eve, and every young filly and colt were getting excited.

She slowly got out and quickly closed the door, keeping her eyes on her brother pulling the cart. She quietly got behind the cart and went up to him, "What's with the heavy load?" she asked, her hands behind her back.

"Oh, didn't see you there. What's up?" he asked, pulling the cart.

"Just a little stroll around town. How about you?" she answered.

"Pulling a cart full of gifts for this Hearth's Warming Eve, a little hot, nothing much" he answered back.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"It's okay, got use to this a year ago" he answered.

She thought about what Twilight told her about Winter's holiday give away and looked back at him, "How about on the holiday. I don't mind helping you on that day" she asked.

"Yeah, sure" he answered. He then stopped and looked at her, "How did you know about that?" he asked her.

"Oh, Twilight told me all about this coming holiday and what you do. I always thought you do it for a few more people, but not a whole town" she answered.

"Oh, okay" he said and started pulling the cart again. "So are you and Twilight doing well?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we're doing fine. Just getting ready for Hearth's Warming Eve" she answered.

As they got to the town's library, Kat bid goodbye to her brother and went in the library.

She took her coat off and hung it up. She looked around and Spike was still on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and his nose red.

She went over to him and checked his temperature, "Hm, not too bad, but you might be a little sick for a while" she said to him.

He then sneezed, bursting out green fire and Kat went out of the way just in time. "S-sorry for that" and wiped his nose with a tissue paper.

"Um, maybe a little longer" she said to him.

He looked at her, "Um, do you mind if you feed Peewee for, achew! Ugh, for me?" she wiped his nose.

"Don't mind at all Spike" she said happily.

"Okay, his bird seed's in the kitchen, near the stove at the bottom covert" he answered and sneezed again.

She went in the kitchen and looked around. She opened a covert and found an open bag of bird seed propped up against the side. She then found a little green bowl, initialed, "Peewee" hand painted red.

She grabbed the small bowl and scooped up some seed in the bowl. She then started going up to the room and looked around for the baby phoenix.

She then heard a little chirp. She looked near the window, on the table; she found the little bird in a homemade nest.

She went over to him, "Hey there, Peewee" she kneeled down, "Spike's sick right now, so I'll be taking care of you for now" she rested the small bowl right beside the nest.

The baby phoenix chirped again and leaned in to eat the seeds in the bowl.

She then rested her arms on top of the table and rested her cheek on her hands, watching the little bird eat. She then lightly scratched its head and the bird purred, "Why do I feel I belong here?" she said to herself.

The little bird finished and made a little burp. Kat giggled, "That's cute" she said to Peewee. The phoenix hopped off his nest and rubbed his head on her other cheek. Kat smiled, "You're very welcome, Peewee" she said and wrapped a hand around his little body.

**Author's Note: I'll be posting for Hearth's Warming Eve to get it off my shoulders. I still don't know where exactly I'm aiming for this story, but I'm getting close. but I might have to started and finished the prequal for this to figure out what I'll be doing.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: No, I'm not giving you a hint on what you're getting this holiday.**

**Kat: Awwwe, pleeaase!? (Doing a cute face)**

**Me: No.**

**Kat: Pretty Please!?**

**Me: No**

**Kat: Pretty please with a cherry, no! A Strawberry on top!?**

**Me: ... Um... (Thinking)**


	10. Chapter 10: Infection

**Author's Note: Another up and Enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 10:**

**Infection**

"Um, what are we going to do to get our cuties marks today?" Sweetie said to the rest of the crusaders in their club house, circling their table.

"Anypony wants muffins? My mom made them for us" Dinky said to them and pulled out a basket full of different muffins.

Scootaloo perked up, "You got blueberry!?" she asked with a wide grin.

"Um" Dinky looked around, and then pulled out a blueberry muffin; "Yup" she showed it to her. Scootaloo snatched it right out of her hoof and started gobbling down on it.

"Okay" Applebloom said, then looked at Dinky, "Any apples?" she asked and dinky gave her a muffin.

Dinky gave the rest a muffin. Snowflake swallowed, and then an idea popped up, "How about we help my mom and dad on wrapping up the presents for Hearth's Warming Eve? We could get something for helping or wrapping cutie marks" she said to them.

"Hm, not a bad idea, Snow. Anypony up for that?" Applebloom looked at the rest and they all nodded, Scootaloo nodded with a full mouth and bits of muffin on her cheeks and lips.

They got out of their club house and went down to the tric's, redecorated with red swirling ribbons and their logo on their baskets.

Snowflake and Spirit got in the baskets of Applebloom and Sweetie Belle.

Applebloom then pointed her hoof up in the air, "Next stop! Fluttershy's cottage!" she said and pointed her hoof down the snowy path.

After a while of riding through town, they reached the cottage and spotted the cart full of gifts beside the cottage.

The cottage was decorated, a tree beside it and even the bridge for the holiday. They then parked their tricycles beside the entrance and hung their helmets on the handle bars.

"You think he'll give us a hint on what our gifts will be?" Scootaloo asked the other crusaders.

"Maybe not. Remember last year? We tried asking like a thousand times, but he kept his mouth zipped" Sweetie answered.

"Maybe he'll tell us this time. Won't hurt to try again" Scootallo said and they all stood in front of the door.

"Okay, but you're asking" Sweetie said back and knocked on the door.

Fluttershy answered, "Oh, good afternoon" she greeted in her soft voice.

"Hi, Mom. We want to help you and dad wrap gifts for this holiday" Snowflake said to her mother.

"Oh, um…" she looked back in, "Um, Winter. The crusaders want to help wrap the gifts with us" she said to him.

"Fine with me" he answered back.

She looked at them, "I guess you can help" she answered they all poured in.

As they got in, they saw unwrapped and wrapped gifts on opposite sides of the living room. In the middle was a small table with countless supplies of rolled wrapping papers and Winter wrapping up the gifts one by one.

"Hey, Crusaders. So what's the plan for this day?" he asked as he wrapped up a gift.

"We're thinking of helping you and Fluttershy to get some kind of helping or wrapping cutie mark" Applebloom answered.

"Sounds good" he then put the gift to the other on his right and rested his elbow on the table and looked at them, "So you wanna help?" they all nodded. "Okay" he grabbed six rolled up wrapping papers and showed it to them, "You each grab a roll, wrap up a gift and put it with the rest" he said with a sly smile.

They all nodded and grabbed a roll and sat on the floor.

Scootaloo then started to wrap a gift, "So, Winter" she looked up at him, "Can you tell us a hint on what you're giving us this year?" she grinned widely with big eyes.

"Nope" he answered, still wrapping up a gift.

"Awe, come on, just this once. Pleeaase!?" she smiled adorably.

He sighed, "Sorry, but to be honest, I don't know what I'm going to give you. I only know what I'm going to give on Hearth's Warming Eve" he answered and put the gift with the others.

"What? How do you know what you're going to give? Or even know if it's a boy or a girl toy? Gaps! Do you have x-ray vision or something!?" she asked.

"Tell you what. I'll show you how I know what to give on the holiday when I get to your home. Only… if you can keep it a secret. Deal?" he said to her.

She gasped silently and nodded her head vigorously.

The crusaders somehow got themselves stuck and wrapped up with the wrapping paper and different colored ribbons a few times. But Sweetie Belle did a pretty good job at it, probably getting it from her sister.

After wrapping up gifts for the whole afternoon, they managed to wrap up half of the gifts in the cart.

"Awwe, no cutie marks" Sweetie Belle looked at her empty flanks, saddened.

"Now, now. You're not finished yet. We still have the rest in the cart to finish" Winter said to them and checked his pocket watch. "Dinner time" he said.

"Really? That was fast" Scootaloo scratched her scalp.

Four of the crusaders went out to their homes to eat, while the siblings stayed. Snowflake looked at her father, "Um, Daddy. Are we going to give Auntie Luna and Tia something for Hearth's Warming Eve?" she asked.

"Of course we are. What do you two think we should give them?" he said to them and took a bite from his cooked and spiced fish.

"Why us?" Spirit said.

"Why, they would be Very happy to get something from you two. Especially on Hearth's Warming Eve" Fluttershy said to them.

The siblings looked at each other and knew they were going to do to spend the rest of the night.

After cleaning the plats, Winter decided to take a little walk through town. He turned and saw his little timid pony walking out the kitchen. He went up to her and picked her up without her knowing, causing her to make a cute, "Eeep!".

I faced her to me and then smiled, "Something in your mind?" she asked.

"I'm going to take a little stroll around town. I'll be back about half an hour" I said to her.

"Okay" she answered, kissed me and made a little blush, "I'll see you tonight I guess" she said to me. I nodded and put her back down.

I put my vest, hat and shoes on and looked back at her, "See you later, Shy" I waved and opened the door. She waved back; I got out and closed the door.

I looked around and the moon was started to rising above the horizon. I adjusted my hat and started going to town with my hands in my pockets.

It was a cool from the winter breeze and the night, but it wasn't too bad.

I then got out of town, like always and heard familiar wing beats and landing hooves behind me.

"How's one of my favorite humans doing?" Luna asked and went up beside me.

"Not bad, just taking a little stroll" I answered. I looked at her, "And you?" I asked.

"Doing well, a little busy, but doing well" she answered.

We got to the tree and just looked at the bright moon in the star filled sky. "So, if I may ask" she said, "Can you give me a hint on what I'm getting this holiday?" she asked me with a wide smile.

I chuckled, "It's not me you have to ask" I looked at her, "Ask the kids" I said to her with a smile.

"Oh" she smiled, "Making this special are we?" she said to me then looked thoughtful, "Okay, I guess I can wait for a while" she finished.

We then moved under the tree, "You know, Winter. I have to keep reminding myself that you're not the one I knew so many years ago. You two are just so similar to me" she said to me.

"Gasp! Maybe we're related!? Oh my goodness, maybe we are!?" I tried to play shocked.

She giggled, "Good one, Winter" she then leaned in and kissed my cheek. She then turned and looked back at me; "Have a goodnight" she said to me and flew off towards the castle.

A black gunk then slithered down the tree, going towards its target. It got down to elbow level, launched out towards him like a speeding bullet and burrowed into him like a hungry, infectious creature.

I watched her for a moment, but then felt a sharp, stinging pain on my right elbow. It then went down to my hand, through my nerves and burned half of my arm.

I got to my knees and clenched my arm in pain. I looked at the snow and then buried my arm in it, trying to numb some of the pain. After a moment, it finally started to subside. I looked down and saw the snow melted and my arm was still burning a little.

I took my breath and sighed, "Okay, maybe my aches and pains are getting back" I stood and flexed and moved my arm to make sure everything worked.

"I better go back" I said to myself and started walking back.

As I started going back, I noticed my vision started to improve in the dark a little. It was a little weird, but weird things do happen with my body, so I just ignored it and kept on going.

As I passed the library, I felt something. I looked at the tree and felt and knew where exactly everybody was. Twilight, Kat, Spike and Peewee were in the room, sleeping and Owlicious was on the table, reading a book.

I frowned in confusion, but just shook my head and headed back to the cottage.

The breeze picked up, but it wasn't cold, it felt normal for some reason. I stopped to examine myself. I looked at my arms and touched each, they were warm, although I should be cold by now and my vision was still letting me see in the dark. Okay, something's wrong with me, but what?

I sighed once more and kept on walking back to Fluttershy's cottage.

I went in and took off my shoes, hat and vest. The room was empty and dark, so I suppose they went to bed. I went up the stairs and looked in the kid's room. It was dark and saw them sleeping in one bed. I quietly closed the door and went to the other room.

I got in and saw a candle lit on my side of the bed and a sleeping pony hugging her pillow. I got down to my shorts and went in the bed with her.

She then woke, lightly blinking her eyes a few times and then yawned. She instinctively cuddled closer to me, wrapped her hooves around me and rested her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as well and blew out the candle to go to sleep. I looked at her and kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams" I said quietly to her.

**Author's Note: That was chapter 10, hoped you liked it. I'm not just stopping after the holidays I guess.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Unknown: Give me all you're F****ing money! (Pointing a gun at me and Twilight and holding Snowflake on the other)**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Just don't shoot us! (I grabbed my wallet and showed it to him)**

**Unknown: (Put his gun away and reached out)**

**Me: (My arm starts to twitch and punched him on the face) Oh crap! I'm so sorry man! I don't know what happened! **

**Twi and Snow: You saved us! Yay!**


	11. Chapter 11: First Stage

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, got a little lazy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 11:**

**First Stage**

"Run!" Luna yelled.

I then grabbed her throat swiftly, but my arm was struck by a beam of light, burning me. I let the young Alicorn go and glared at her sister. I growled, clenching my arm, and then sprinted towards her.

I jumped high in the air and landed on her back, almost crushing her on the throne room floor. I grabbed her horn and muzzle and started to try and break it off. She screamed in agony and started squirming under me, trying to get out.

I grinned evilly but I heard a voice at the far end of the hall. I looked and saw the timid mare staring at me in shock and pain.

I huffed and dropped the princess on the floor, unconciuos from the pain I given her. I then turned into a black mist and swiftly got up to her. I looked down at her with glaring eyes and raised my arm, "Goodnight" I said and swung my arm at her.

I then woke up suddenly, my arm in immense pain. I sat up, clenching my arm in pain. I rolled over and fell off the bed. I saw a discharge of purple colored electricity coursing through me.

I tried to bear the pain and did my best to pull it back. I then heard the door to the room open and followed by a gasp. "Winter!? What's wrong?" I heard Fluttershy and went up beside me.

"D-don't touch" I took heavy breaths, "Trying to-Ugh! Keep it in" I chuckled at my own pain. I looked at her, "I-is it okay if I punch the wall?" I asked her.

"Um, I guess so" she answered, taking a step back.

"Are the kids asleep?" I asked again.

"They're at school" she answered.

"Good" I said. I stood up, sparks going off my body and made a fist with my right hand. I then launched my fist, punched the wall and managed to make a dent on the wall.

The pain then started melting away. I looked at my knuckles and saw a bit of blood. I then shook my hand to shake the pain away. "Okay, I'll fix that, after I wash my hand" I turned to her with a smile.

"Um…" she looked a little confused and wondered.

"And yes, I don't know what just happened to me. I'll go to the library after lunch to tell Twilight about it" I then picked her up and hugged her, "I'm glad to see you okay" I whispered to her.

"Had a bad dream?" she said to me.

I sat down on the bed and set her on my laps, "Yeah" I answered and memories started to flood in. I winced at the mental images.

"It's okay, you're awake now" she wrapped her hooves around my neck, "I'm here" she said me in a comforting tone.

I smiled and hugged her back, "I know" I said to her.

After spending the morning fixing the wall in Shy's room and fixing my hand, I went to get our kids from the school. After lunch, we both took Snowflake and Spirit back to school and started going to the library.

My eyes were a little more sensitive than usual, even with my sunglasses on; things were still a little bright.

When we got near the library, we saw the mayor coming out. I was a little confused; "Good afternoon" I greeted her.

"Oh! Winter! Um!? G-Good Afternoon!" she greeted and smiled awkwardly at me.

"Um… okay" I said.

"Happy to see you but, um, have to, ah, Work! Yes! Work!" she went around us and bolted though the street.

"Aah…" Fluttershy looked at me and I just shrugged in confusion.

I knocked on the door and was answered by my sister. "Oh, Hi, Winter!" she hugged me and looked at me, "So, what brings you here?" she asked with a smile.

"Need a little talk with Twilight. Is she here?" I said to her.

"She's out to get a bit of groceries, but she'll be back in a few minutes. Want to wait inside?" she said.

"Yeah, sure" we got in, hung up our vests and sat down on the couch. I looked around, expecting a little purple dragon greeting us, "Ahh, so where's Spike?" I asked and looked at my sister, sitting across the coffee table, on a chair.

"Oh, he's kind of got sick, a cold to be exact. So I'm taking over his chores and all that. Not bad actually" she said to me.

"So, what did the mayor do here?" I asked again.

"Just a little talk about how I'm doing here in this universe, not much" she answered. We then heard the whistling of the teapot in the kitchen, "Oh! You two want tea?" she asked and got up.

"That would be nice, thank you" Fluttershy answered.

"Sure" I answered.

She went in the kitchen, and then I felt a light nudge on my shoulder. I looked at Fluttershy, "Sure you're okay?" she said with a bit of worry.

I smiled, "Yes, I'm o…" but then I felt a growing pain in my head, "I'm…" I put a hand on my forehead, "I'll be…" but the pain increase ten folds in just seconds. I leaned down, clenching my hands on my head, "Not fine!" I answered.

I stood up, walking around the table, then fell on the floor and discharging energy started going off my body again, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Not Fun!" my voice started changing, little more demonic then it should be.

"Winter!" I head my sister.

I looked to my right and saw her shocked and surprised, holding onto a tray of teacups.

"Hey" I greeted with a painful smirk, "Stay back, okay?" I said to her and she nodded nervously. I saw Fluttershy going beside her, worried.

"So, is Twilight coming?" I asked, my body tense in pain.

I heard rushing footsteps and the opening of the door, "Um, Yes! Twilight! Hurry up! We need your help!" she shouted.

I heard rushing hooves and a gasp, "Winter!? What's happening!?" she tried to go up to me.

I raised my hand, "Nope! Not that close!" I answered, "Just… try to figure out, agh! What's wrong!" I said to her.

"Um… can you control it?" she said.

"I'll try" I answered and kept it all in.

"Okay, find anything that involves black magic, potions, heck, even the wildlife of Equestria!" Twilight said to her new assistant slash friend.

I heard both of the bookworms rushing around the library. I looked to my right and saw Fluttershy trying her hardest to keep her distance, clearly Very worried. "I-I'll be fine" I tried to assure her, but my somewhat demonic voice made that hard to believe.

I heard the rapidly flipping pages and the sound of falling books, "No… no… no, No, No! Wait… Ugh! Not that either!" she threw the book on the floor, stressing out.

"Twilight, calm down" Kat said to her, "We need a clear mind to figure out what's wrong with him"

Twilight breathed in and sighed, "Okay" she sat down and started thinking. After what seemed like forever for me, she gave a defeated sigh, "I can't think of anything. Maybe the princesses know. I never seen this kind of… I don't know what to call it" she said. She then went into my line of sight "Can you do anything to keep it in or stop it completely?" she asked me.

I nodded, "It involves breaking something" I said, still bearing the stinging and stabbing pain. "You all might want to stand back" I said.

They all went in the kitchen and peeked out the threshold. I took four quick breaths, lifted my arm with a fist and impacted the floor. The whole tree shook, knocking over a few books from their shelves and woke up Spike and Peewee in the room.

I opened my eyes and saw a dent about as large as my own body and felt my body cooling down. I took my breath, recovering from an unknown force of torture coming from my own body.

I then felt a tight hug around my head and neck. I looked up and saw Fluttershy. I wrapped an arm around her, "I'm okay. For now at least" I said, my voice now normal.

Twilight and Kat went up to us, "We might need help" Twilight said, with a bit of worry in her tone. "But, I can check your mind to… you know… check what's wrong mentally briefly" she said.

I nodded, closed my eyes and waited for her. She then touched the tip of her horn to my forehead and everything went black.

"Winter? Where are you?" I heard.

I then appeared right beside her; "Right here" she jumped in surprise.

She sighed and noticed something around her. There were black infectious looking scars around us, pulsating. Then a tentacle like black gunk shot out and violently struck both of us, causing Twilight to fall back in the real world.

We both rubbed our heads, "Yup, we need help. Kat, can you grab a paper and a quill to prepare a letter for the princess?" Twilight lightly shook her head.

"Already done. What you wanna say?" Kat held the paper and the quill dipped in ink.

"Dear, Princess Celestia. If you and your sister Luna have time to spare, we need your help with Winternight. He has something in his body, trying to take him over, causing his body to make a strange purple electrical discharge. From your loyal student, Twilight Sparkle" she finished.

"Twilight Sparkle, done!" Kat rolled it up.

"Ugh, what was that?" Spike started going down the stairs with a red nose and sleepy looking eyes.

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that" I got up and apologized.

"Spike! Just the dragon I need. Can you send a letter to Celestia?" Twilight used her magic to show the letter to him with a wide smile.

He sighed, "Fine" he grabbed it, but instead of blowing his green flame out normally, he sneezed. He wiped his nose and noticed the large dent right under me and Fluttershy. He shook his head and started going back in the room, "I'm not asking" he said and disappeared.

"Sooo" we all looked at Kat, "Tea?" she held the tray with a smile.

After tea, I and Fluttershy were back in her cottage to wrap up more gifts for Hearth's Warming Eve. Half an hour later, we heard frantic knocking on the door. I stood up and went on over to the door. I opened it, but then I started levitating, feeling a field of energy surrounding me.

I looked and saw Luna using her magic on me, "Aah… so… What's up?" I asked her as she got in. I then saw Twilight and my sister just behind her, somewhat worried.

Luna levitated me a little closer to her and squinted her eyes at me. I started to feel a little uneasy about her staring at me like that. "So, um, you here about my little problem?" I asked her, she then spun me around.

"You are infected with a Virus…" she then stretched out my limbs and examined them.

"Okay, so what kind of virus causes pain on one particular body part and causes bad dreams?" I asked, and then I was flipped over, upside down.

"A kind that was _supposed_ to take over your body within minutes and go on a rampage" She answered and then scanned my body with her horn.

"That doesn't sound very pleasant. Is there some kind of cure or a vaccine then?" I asked.

She finished scanning my body, "No… but… it's being slowed down somehow" she then looked straight into my eyes, "What are you thinking right now?" she asked me

"Um, confusion and a bit of fear right now" I answered and then I was put down.

Luna sighed a relief, "Thank goodness" she said.

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kat asked her.

Luna looked at her and I picked up Fluttershy, who was standing beside me. "He is infected by a living ooze of nightmare. There is no known way of taking the parasite out without killing its host" she sighed, "By how fast it is now. It should take him over within a week or so" she spat out the bad news.

I gulped, "So… what now" I asked nervously and doubted I wanted to know the answer.

Luna looked at me, "Well, it won't take you over till the last stage is finished. So you have control over your body till then" she answered.

"How many stages are there?" I asked again, still holding onto my plushy timid pony.

"Four. Enhancement, consciousness, appearance and sync" she answered. "The first stage enhances your body's senses, abilities and strength. The second, the parasite forms a consciousness within your mind. Third, your body starts to change in appearance and last, the virus syncs with your body and takes it over" she finished.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked.

"Well… I won't take you to Canterlot and put you in the dungeon, but you only have couple more days on maintaining your own control to your body. At that time, then I would put you in a dungeon and try to figure out how to get you back" she answered.

"So I'm free for a couple of days?" I said to her and she nodded. "Then I'll contact you when it starts happening. I don't want to hurt anyone" I said to her.

"So! Who's up for helping us out on wrapping up gifts?" I asked with a smile.

"We do!?" we all looked at the entrance and saw the crusaders and the sibling just outside.

**Author's Note: Yeah, been a little busy. Working on five stories right now, planning three more and doing a few drawings for DeviantArt.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Siblings: Wonder Twin Powers! Activate! (Concentrating intently on the blocks of wood)**

**Me: Um, you know you two aren't unicorns, right?"**

**Siblings: (Blocks starts floating in the air)**

**Me: Well... I stand corrected.**


	12. Chapter 12: Spa Day

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, but here it is, chapter 12.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 12:**

**Spa Day**

Kat woke up with the morning cool air of the library. She sat up on the bed and stretched out her arms in the air, "Ahhh, just like home," she said silently then looked around the room.

Twilight was sleeping comfortably, Spike had a runny nose and shivered every now and then and Peewee's feathers were fluffed up to keep him warm.

She slowly got out of her covers and made her bed. She then heard a joyful chirp from the baby phoenix and she turned to greet the mythical bird. She lightly scratched the bottom of his beak, "Good morning," he chirped in response and fluttered his little wings.

She had Peewee on her shoulder and heard Spike shudder on his little bed. She looked around the room and found another blanket in the closet, then covered up Spike with it.

Spike pulled the extra blanket closer and sighed. Kat then started going down to the kitchen to make breakfast for Twilight and Spike when wake from their sleep.

"Hoo!" she jumps in surprise and looked around the library to see what caused her to startle. "Hoo!" she looked at a window and saw Owlicious starring at her, his head spun around.

"Oh, morning, Owlicious," she greeted.

"Hoo!" he replied.

She smiled and walked in the kitchen. She then took out a pancake mix from the covert and held it in front of her; "You think they would like my special pancake?" she asked and looked at the baby phoenix. He chirped happily at her. "Yeah, I think your right. Let's get baking!"

After an hour, Spike's nose started to twitch. He made a long good whiff of the air and slowly sat up the bed and started floating in the air. He then used his tail as a rotter to propel him through the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What the? How are you doing that?" Kat looked at his floating body in confusion.

He opened his eyes and then stood on the floor, "That smells sooo goooood…" he moved up to the table and saw the most beautiful, delicious looking pancakes that ever existed.

Each plate had three slabs of blueberry pancakes, covered with white whip cream like substance, syrup slowly oozing down, a strawberry pointing up at the top and a ring of blueberries around the strawberry.

"Good morning," Twilight walked in, and then saw what Kat made for them. She went up to another plate and looked at the baker with Peewee on her shoulder; "You made these?" she asked and pointed at the pancakes.

"Eyup!" she answered with her hands behind her back. Kat then sat on a chair, "Dig in," she said to the two.

Spike pulled up a chair for himself and sat up with a fork and knife on hand. He took a chunk out and started chewing. He then froze with wide eyes. "How is it?" Kat asked, both her and Twilight waited for him for an answer.

Spike then dove in on the pancakes like a slobbering pig and started making a large mess on the table and on himself.

Kat looked at Twilight and saw her taking a bite. "Mmm, it's very good," she started eating the pancakes with a gleeful smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Kat said to her and started eating hers.

Peewee chirped to her. Kat took a small piece from the pancake and showed it to the baby phoenix. He grabbed the piece with his beak and swallowed it.

Spike finished his and used his tongue to clean his whole face. "That was the tastiest pancakes I ever had!" he started to lick the plate clean.

Twilight swallowed, "What did you use to make these?" she then took another mouth full.

"Sorry, but it's a family recipe. Only I and my mother know what the ingredients are." Kat answered and took a bite.

Spike sighed and slumps down on his seat, "At least your living with us. That was sooo… gooood," he then scratched his somewhat bulging stomach in satisfaction.

Peewee then chirped again and Kat gave him another small chunk. "So, Kat," Twilight said and took a bite.

"Yeah?" she lightly scratched Peewee's chin and one of his legs started to twitch and kick.

"Do you want to go to the Spa with me, Fluttershy and Rarity after lunch?" she asked and finished her breakfast.

"Ahh, sure. Okay."

"A'chew! Agh, I hate being sick," Spike wiped his nose. He then got off the chair and started going out the kitchen, "If you need me, I'll be asleep." he got to the stairs and disappeared as he continued.

"Oh! Um, I have to go check on the mayor first after," Kat finished her pancakes. She then wiped a bit of the cream with her finger, showed it to the baby phoenix and he started licking it off with glee.

"Okay, will wait then." Twilight started washing her and Spike's plates in the sink. "Thank you for the breakfast again, Kat."

"No problem, Twi. Who's the cutest little baby phoenix? You are! Yes you are!" Twilight looked back at her and saw she was tickling the phoenix on her hand. A second later, she suddenly caused the bird to burp and Kat giggled in response.

Kat went upstairs with her winter vest on and had Peewee on her shoulder. "Spike, we're heading out now. But Sweetie Belle and Owlicious's staying here to keep you company," she said and the little white filly went up beside her.

When she spotted Spike sick form on his bed, she quickly went up to him, "Oh, Spiky," she covered him up with one more blanket, and gave him kiss on his forehead, "Don't worry, Spiky. You'll be better in no time," she caressed his head with care.

Kat went back down to see Rarity with her saddlebag, Fluttershy and Twilight already to go. "Okay, we're good to go!" she said to the rest and they all got out.

As they walked, going towards the Spa, Kat went beside Fluttershy, "So, Shy. Is my brother doing okay?" she asked with a bit of worry in her tone. She had Peewee in her vest, his little head sticking out and looked around with curiosity.

"Well, he woke with another nightmare and he had that pain problem again. But Sapphire's keeping an eye on him and Snowflake and Spirit's with the Crusaders." she answered in her soft tone and looked a bit worried as well.

"Here we are!" Rarity said in a sing song voice and stood in front of the building.

"Okay, you three go on ahead. I'll be back in a minute." Kat started running towards the town hall.

"Take your time, darling!" Rarity yelled.

Kat ran up to the entrance of the main hall and took her breath. She looked down at her little companion; he looked back up at her and chirped.

She took one more deep breath and sighed, "Okay. Let's see how's she's doing," she said to herself and went in.

Ponies were everywhere, decorating the whole hall with the holiday decorations. She then saw the mayor giving directions for how the build's interior should look.

She went up to her, greeting a few ponies as she did. "Good afternoon, Mayor," she startled the mare, "Oh, sorry," she apologized with a nervous smile.

The mayor took a deep breath, "Ha. It's okay, Kat," she replied and stood up strait.

Kat looked around, "So how's it going with the preparations?" she asked.

"We're making good time actually. We're about to finish our first sign for the Hearth's Warming Eve, which will double as surprise sign for Winter once flipped over." she pointed her hoof to the stage, and both saw three ponies painting on the large sign.

"Okay, I should go now. I'm running late." Kat started running over to the entrance.

"Have a nice day!" the mayor yelled before she went out.

Rarity looked at Fluttershy beside her, and she looked somewhat worried. "Something in your mind, darling?" Rarity scooted a little closer to her friend on the couch.

"Oh, um, I-I'm fine, Rarity," Fluttershy lied.

"I know that's not true, darling. Now, what's in your mind?" she asked again.

The timid mare stayed quiet for a moment, "Well… I'm worried what would happen if Winter can't control himself anymore. What's going to happen for our little family?" she answered while looking down at her hooves.

"Now don't think like that, Fluttershy. The princesses, especially Luna, are trying to help him to get rid of the thing inside him. Winter is also fighting hard trying to keep himself under control. Now relax, dear. You might as well grow gray mane if you keep thinking like that," the two giggled.

"I wonder how long Kat's going to take?" as Twilight said those words, the door swung open and showed an out of breath female human standing at the doorway.

Kat closed the door and went down to her knees, taking in deep breaths. "My, my, darling. Did you run all around town?" Rarity went up to the tired human.

"I… ran… from… the… mane hall… to here… Hoo! Man I'm tired!" she chuckled.

"Oh my. You _really_ need to relax now. Take that vest off and go change," Rarity then used her magic and took out a cyan rob from her saddlebag and showed it to Kat. "Here. I made this for you. I was going to give it to you in Hearth's Warming Eve, buuut… sense we're going to take a spa day together; I thought 'Why not?' Now go change," Rarity used her magic to pick up Kat and started pushing her to the change room.

After a moment, Kat came back out with the robe on and had Peewee on her right shoulder. The robe had the letter 'K' in gold color to her left side of her chest. "Wow. You really did a good job, Rarity," Twilight said. All three mares had their robes on as well.

"Of course, darling. The customers expect the best and I give the best," she gestured to herself with pride.

"This way please," a light blue mare with a pink mane said to them.

They were lead to a room with scented candles lit, making a dim light in the room and smelled like vanilla and lavender. There were also three more mares waiting for them in the room.

Kat and the other mares got on the table and relaxed. Kat got on the table and was caressing the little phoenix's head while a pony started massaging her.

"So, Kat," Twilight said across from her.

"Yeah?" Kat looked ahead and started lightly massaging the baby bird.

"Do you have any idea what to give your brother this holiday?" she asked.

"Well… he can't remember what his home was, but he still has his interests," she looked to her left and saw Fluttershy relaxing on the table. "Hey, Shy. Does he still draw?" she asked.

"Well, I saw him drawing on his new journal a couple of times. So I guess he does," she answered with closed eyes and had a sly smile.

"I guess I do," she answered Twilight and continued massaging the somewhat now passed out baby bird.

"Mud bath?" Kat stood over a tub of brown mud.

"Of course, darling. Never had one before?" Rarity was being wrapped up with seaweed and a face mask was being applied to her face by the twins.

"Yes, I lived in a small isolated town. I only got out a couple of times for a short vacation and travelling around on student programs," she looked at the tub of mud.

"Oh my, you should give it a try, darling," Rarity got in, then her eyes were covered with strips of cucumbers and sighed in relief.

"It is quite relaxing," Fluttershy got in and her cheeks were covered with the mask.

"Give it a try, Kat," Twilight said with the whole mask on, but didn't have the cucumbers like Rarity had.

"Well, I guess getting dirty won't be so bad," Kat started stepping in the warm mud and sat down, the mud only reaching half way up her neck. The baby phoenix jumped off her head and hit the mud, slowly sinking down but stopped as it reached his neck. A face mask was then applied to her face and on Peewee's beak.

"Soooo…" Twilight said, all five mares, including the twins, looked at Kat for a response.

Kat slowly leaned her head back and rested down on a pillow, "You're right. It is relaxing," then two cucumbers covered her eyes and the twins high hoofed each other.

"Siiiiiiiiiigh' I love a hot bath," Twilight said, as she slowly slid down, in the steamy water.

"You can say that again," Kat and Peewee sank down in the warm water.

But all of a sudden, jets of water started spewing out and onto Kat's body, causing her to launch out of the water, making a rather large splash, soaking up the three mares.

She quickly moved away from the jets, while holding Peewee onto her chest, "What was that!?" she looked around the bubbling tub.

"Relax, dear. It's just bubbles," Rarity said and relaxed in the water with a sigh. "Ahhh… nice relaxing bubbles."

Twilight looked at Kat, "Never been in a hot tub before?" she asked and Kat nodded.

"Like I said before. I lived in a small town."

"Give it a chance, Kat. You'll like it once you get used to it," Twilight sat back down.

Kat slowly went back in and felt the rushing water on her back. After waiting for a moment, it didn't really change anything in her mind "I don't get it. How is supposed to be relaxing?" she moved aside to get away from the jets.

"Don't like it?" Twilight said.

"Winter was the same when he first got here," Fluttershy said to her.

"Oh my, I remember like it was yesterday. He did a _Delightful_ job on massaging us. I am a little jealous of you, darling," Rarity thought of being massaged again, while Fluttershy started blushing and sank down a little more to hide. Nearby, Peewee was floating around the tub on his back.

Rarity then thought of something and looked at Fluttershy, "Fluttershy, darling. Do you think you can ask Winter if he can work here? You know… to give us mares a little loosening up around the edges?" she asked the timid mare.

"Um, to be honest, I did ask him one time, but he didn't want to," Fluttershy said with her blush increasing.

"No? Why not?" Rarity asked again.

At this point, Fluttershy started to hide behind her wet pink mane, "Um, he want only me to have those," her voice became quiet as a mouse.

"Pity… he could have done very well here in the spa. Oh well, I guess this place could do well enough without him." the twins then came up with a tray of drinks. "Thank you, darling." Rarity used her magic to pick one up and drank it with a straw.

**Author's Note: Hopped you enjoyed it. For now on (Hopefully), I'll post a chapter every week, sense I have a few more others to work on. So, be patient and you'll get your reword.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Rarity: (Silent) Oh! There he is! Get ready, darling!**

**Kat: (Silent) Way ahead of you.**

**Me: (Walking in my room while humming a tune and sat down on my chair. Then I get tied up on my chair) What the? Hey! what's going on!?**

**Rarity+Kat: (Come into view with girly makeups and devilish smiles)**

**Me: (Eyes getting wide with terror) No, no, no. Anything but that! Nooooooooooo!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hearth's Warming Eve

**Author's Note: Like I said, every week. Enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 13:**

**Hearth's Warming Eve**

I was in my shed, working on a new project for myself. The presents and gifts were all wrapped up and it was only a day before Hearth's Warming Eve.

I decided to take a little break from society and all that for a couple of hours. The pains and bad dreams stopped, but I'm pretty sure I'm hearing voices in my head and around me.

I started hammering the thick piece of red hot steel on my anvil and started thinking of what might happen if I lose control of myself. I'm infected, but I can't pass it onto another. It's permanently stuck to me. I might as well live the rest of my life in a cage or banished to the moon or other celestial object like what happened to Luna.

What she told me about the thing is that she created it to instantly control others without the use of the Nightmare Forces. You need to be in great anger or jealous to be possessed by one of those shadowy things.

But what my problem is, is that the thing that infected me can't be controlled in anyway. You can't bargain, you can't make a deal, heck, you can't even make your last goodbye if it infected you. All there is, is a ticking time bomb that's about to go off at any time.

All I can do is hope and fight off the urge to destroy and kill, which thankfully, hadn't happened yet.

After a couple of hours of working on my little project, I thought of visiting my sister on how she was doing; know what happened to me the last time I was stuck here.

After a few moments, I arrived at the library home. I knocked on the door and waited. But then I started hearing disembodied whispers all around me. I looked around and only saw a couple of ponies in the streets, but they were talking normally to each other.

"Winter!" just when I looked, Kat hugged me around my chest tightly, causing air to escape my lungs.

"Good… afternoon… Sis" I struggled to breath and I was pretty sure I was turning blue at this point.

Just when everything was going dark on me, she let me go and I breathed in suddenly and fell on my knees. "Oh, sorry." She giggled and helped me up get on my feet. "So, what brings you here?" she adjusted my hat correctly and smiled at me.

"Just… Just a little visit." My vision came back fully and saw Peewee landed on her shoulder.

"Well come in then!" she grabbed my wrist, pulled me in suddenly and shut the door. I almost lost my balance but my oxygen deprived brain was working again.

I looked around and the whole place was decorated, "Wow" I took off my shoes and vest to look around a little more.

Kat went up beside me, "Soooo… what's up!" she asked.

"Good so far. Haven't lost control yet. How about you?" we both sat on the couch.

"Um, starting to feel a little homesick actually." She lifted her legs on the couch and leaned in on me.

I wrapped an arm around her, "I was the same."

"What did you do then?"

"Well, one night, I was on top of a hill, thinking about home I guess. Then Luna came by and we talked a little while. Then she asked me on how I used my bike. I started talking, but an idea came up and started thinking how to make a bike for her and show her how to use it. The next day, she came by to pick us up to go to Canterlot and make the bike. That's where I started learning how to work with metal with Ironheart. It took about a week to make the thing and sold the designs to some business cult. Made a deal that I take thirty percent and gave me three tricycles to give to the crusaders." I finished.

"Wow." was all she could say.

"So, where's Twilight and Spike?"

"Helping out in the main hall. I stayed just in case someone comes by."

I chuckled, "Hadn't really used that in a long while. 'Someone."

After a moment of silence, she leaned in and grabbed a book on the coffee table, "Can you read me this?" she showed me the book.

I looked at it and it was my old journal, "Sure, why not" she scooted a little closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder.

After a couple of hours of reading half of the book, I looked to my side and saw she was asleep, with Peewee sleeping on her chest, using her breasts like a bed.

A moment later, the door to the library opened and in came Spike and Twilight. They looked a little confused that I was here, but then smiled at me, "Hello, Winter." Twilight greeted and puts her vest on the coat hanger.

"Hey, Twi. How's the main hall looking?" I asked and started picking up my sister gently.

She was silent for a moment, "Um, looking well." she answered nervously.

At that point, I knew something was going on, but I just ignored it and started going up stairs with Kat on my arms.

I gently lay her down on the bed and pulled up the covers for her. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Sis." I started going back down.

As I got down, I saw Twilight reading a book at her desk and Spike cooking in the kitchen. I went over to the mare, "Um, Twilight," she looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Just in case, I don't… Can you take good care of my sister?" I rubbed the back on my neck; know what might happen to me.

She seem to understand where I going with this and nodded, "I will, Winter. Don't worry." She got up and hugged me to assure me.

The next morning, I snuck out of bed and kissed Fluttershy's forehead. I went through the short hall and looked in the kids room to see Spirit and Snowflake sleeping in the same bed, like always.

I then stopped as I started feeling a sharp pain in my head. I went in the bathroom and turned on the lights. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself.

I knew it was me in the mirror, my appearance and all that, but… it was something else. I sighed and got out.

First, I gently woke up Fluttershy by lightly running my hand on her soft cheek. She blinked a few times and smiled as she saw me, "Good morning, sunshine." I greeted.

I got on bed with her as she stretched her limbs and wings. She then rested her head on my chest, "Good morning." She replied and kissed me.

I reached down from beside the bed and showed her her Hearth's Warming Eve gift. She smiled warmly at me and took the little box and started unwrapping it. She opened it up and inside was another smaller box, but this one was a little black box. She took that out and opened it.

Her eyes went wide as she saw a necklace. It had sapphire heart, being wrapped along the edges by a green crystal like a vine.

"So, what do you think?" I wrapped my arm around her.

She then hugged me tightly, "I love it!" she said in her soft voice and pressed her cheek onto mine.

After that, we grabbed two presents for our kids and went into their room. They were still sleeping, Snowflake hugging her brother, like always. It was good that there was no sibling rivalry between the two. Well, from what I read from my old journal, I guess me and my sister were the same.

Fluttershy sat down beside the bed and I kneeled down. I reached down to my pocket and took out three little jingle bells tied to a string and started lightly shaking them.

The kids ears started twitching in response to the jingling sound and both yawned at the same time, waking from their sleep.

They sat up on the bed, stretched out their arms and rubbed their eyes.

"Good morning," Fluttershy greeted in her soft and loving voice.

Snowflake looked at us and smiled, "Good morning." She replied and then leaned on her brother, both still somewhat tiered.

"Sleepy already? Darn, then what am I going to do with these then?" I took out the wrapped presents in front of them.

They immediately perked up the moment I took out their gifts, "No! We're Awake! We're Awake!" Snowflake and Spirit grabbed their presents from me and started opening them up.

After that, we went down to get a little breakfast before we start going into town. The kids fed the animals and played around with them to pass time, while Fluttershy cooked in the kitchen.

As they did their thing, I went back up to the room to get ready. I went up to the closet, opened it up and grabbed a box labelled, "Hearth's Warming Eve."

I set the box down on the bed and opened it up. I took out a large red sack and opened it up to look inside. I then looked around the room for a good sized object to test it out.

I grabbed the lap and dropped it in the bag. The moment it got in the bag, it shrank down so much; it could rest on the palm of your hand and floated around in the bag like there was no gravity to pull it down.

I took it out and it went back to its original size. I then took out a small sphere, wrapped in red cloth. I carefully unwrapped it and showed a crystal ball with a glowing core.

I wrapped it back up and put it in my pocket. I grabbed the bag and went back down. I put the sack on the floor and started putting the mountain of presents in, the animals and the kids helping.

"Breakfast." We heard the timid mare.

The kids went in, "Just a sec, almost finished." I continued putting gifts in the sack.

"Okay, but don't take too long."

After breakfast, I gave the kids their green hats and a red one for Shy. The mare got her saddlebag full of candy cane and helped Spirit with his vest.

I expected Pinkie to be here by now, but no pony came. I just brushed it off and just figured she was going to be late. I threw the sack over my shoulder and had the fiddle case on the other, then opened up the door.

I looked at the three and the kids were on Fluttershy's back, "Okay, we ready?" I asked and they all nodded, "Let's go then!" I said with a smile and gestured them out.

Okay, it's been fifteen minutes and every house I been to are empty and a head ache is starting to form in my head.

I checked the library, Rarity's boutique and every place else where the other five lived, nothing.

We walked through the street and looked around the new ghost town of Equestria. "Where's everypony?" Snowflake asked as she and her brother socked on a candy cane.

I stopped and looked around, "I have no idea." I scratched my head and started thinking to where they might be. It was like one of Pinkie's big hide and seek game, but this one included the whole population of the town.

"Maybe they're at the main hall?" Fluttershy suggested. Come to think of it, Twilight acted a little nervous and the mayor was beyond nervous about the main hall.

"I think your right. Come on, let's go check."

We noticed tracks on the snowy ground were increasing as we got closer to the building. It was also kind of unnerving because it was so quiet. Normally, the place is full of activity, especially at this holiday.

We went up to the door and I knocked, "Hello!?" nothing. I looked back and she and the kids shrugged in confusion.

I grabbed the door knob, twisted it and slightly opened, "Well, won't hurt to check inside." I said and went in.

It was completely dark, but I could notice the decorations, tables and a large sign over the stage. "Hellooooo!?" I looked around.

All of a sudden, the whole place lights up and the population of the town decided to jump out of hiding, cheering. "What in the world?" I looked around in confusion and awe.

I looked at the stage and saw Twilight, Spike, my sister, the mayor, crusaders, and the other four, smiling at me.

Kat jumped down from the stage, got up to me and hugged me. "Good morning!" she greeted. "So, like what you see?" she looked around innocently.

"Well, it does look nicer than last year." I put the sack down.

"Pff! This isn't just a holiday party!" Kat said.

"It's a holiday party, Aaaand, Your party!" Pinkie went up front, wearing her red hat I gave her last year.

"What?"

"The mayor and your sister planned this party," Twilight and the rest got down from the stage. "We had a hard time trying to come up with one, but you always seem to find out. But then your sister came along to help us out."

"Soooo…" Kat leaned closer to me with a wide smile, "What do you think?"

"Well, you didn't have to go through all that work to make a party for me," they all started to look a little let down. "But thanks. I love it." I pulled my sister close with one arm and everypony cheered in the building.

I looked around and found a chair. I grabbed my sack of presents, went over to grab the chair and moved over in front of the stage. I sat down and set the sack down beside me. "So…" I opened the sack and colorful and magical sparks flew out, "Who's first?" I smiled.

Fluttershy and the kids gave out candy canes to everypony in the building. As I saw Rainbow with Scootaloo beside her, I smiled and waved the filly over. She smiled widely, fluttering her little wings and sat on my lap.

"I'm keeping my promise," I said to her and took out the crystal ball to show her.

"Whooaa… what does it do?" she looks up at me.

"Well, it shows me how good you've been and leads me what gift to give you. Now," I leaned in, "Want to help me what to give Rainbow Dash?" I asked and the filly's eyes were wide as dinner plates, and then nodded vigorously with a grin.

I waved Rainbow over, "Now, just put your hoof on it and look in the bag." I instructed her.

She did so and it started showing us how much good the daredevil mare have done. We looked in the bag and a gift started glowing. The filly reached in and showed it to her greatest hero.

Rainbow smiled, grabs the gift from her and scoops up the filly for an embrace, "Thanks, Squirt."

I looked in the bag and grabbed a gift for the filly. As the two parted, I showed Scootaloo her gift. She grabs the present and looks up at me with a wide grin, "Thanks so much!"

"Not a problem, Scoots."

As I looked at the next pony and I saw the little filly with a tiara. I waved her over and she looked somewhat nervous and a little hesitant, but she got up to me. I lifted her up and gently set her on my laps, "So, Tiara. Let's see what you did."

So far through the years, she's been getting small presents, but this time was different. The crystal started showing me images of her actually helping others for once, she did it in secrecy, but at least she was doing better.

I smiled and looked in the bag, "Let's see," I looked through, brushing off a few gifts and I could feel her leaning in to get a better look.

"Ah, here we go." I grabbed the gift and got it out. It was a brown teddy bear, wearing a red bow, smiling happily.

She smiled widely and hugged the bear gleefully. She looks up at me, "Thank you." She got off and went to her waiting, up tight father, Mister Rich.

**Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be up next week.**

**Like always, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Snow: (Jumps onto the great beast, as the dragon thrashes around, trying to get the Dragon Slayer of her. The great warrior lifts her sword high in the air and then stabs the great beast. The dragon falls on the ground, lifeless...)**

**Me: Okay, that's enough play time. Dinner's ready.**

**Snow: Awwwe, but were just getting started. (She stood over her aunt Luna, wearing a yellow plastic bucket for a helmet and held a wooden ruler for a sword)**

**Luna: (Lifts her head and looks at me) Yes, we were just getting started.**

**Me: Fine then, five minutes. (Leaves the room)**

**Spirit: (The dragons minion jumps out of the shadows of the cave and goes after the Dragon Slayer to avenge his master)**


	14. Chapter 14: Last Day

**Author's Note: Sorry, so sorry for yesterday, but here it is, enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 14:**

**Last Day**

As I gave the filly her gift, and the last in what was an insanely long line, I started feeling a stabbing pain in my head, but I didn't wince till she got off and went to her mother.

I rested my elbows on my knees and took my breath, while covering my forehead with my hands.

"A-are you okay?" Fluttershy went beside me and put a hoof on my leg.

"Getting close. Almost there. I will be free." A shrill voice whispered in my head evilly.

"Not yet. Not now." I thought, and then the pain started going away. I opened my eye to see the mare kissing my left cheek.

She looks at me, "Better?"

I smiled, "Better." I reached out for her and scratched just behind her ear, causing her to close her eyes and smiled widely with pleasure.

"Hey, Winterlicious!" Pinky came out of nowhere to my right with her cyan blue holiday gift scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, Pinkie. Like your scarf?" I finished scratching Fluttershy's ear.

"Uh-huh! I love it!" she then hugs herself tightly for a moment and looks at me again, "Ah, sorry I didn't go to you and Fluttershy this morning. I heard we were going to give you a Big surprise party. I couldn't resist." she apologized.

"Not a problem, Pinkie," I got up and grabbed my sack, "So you still in? We're going to the Hospital next." I threw the sack over my shoulders.

"Oky doky loky!" she starts bouncing around me and Shy happily.

I then saw my sister carrying the siblings in her arms and laughing along with them. I smiled and went up to her, "Hey, sis. Doing well?"

She looks at me happily, "Yeah."

"Oh yeah," I then showed her her gift from my side, "Here's your holiday gift." I smiled.

She looks at it for a moment, then at me, "Really?"

"Of course! You are my family and you've been great with our kids and the residents of this town. You deserve this." She let the kids down and grabs the fiddle case from my hand.

"Thank you." She then gave me loving, sisterly hug.

"You're welcome," we separated, "I'm going to the Hospital next with Shy and Pinkie and I need you to do something for me."

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Can you play your new fiddle and entertain the residents till I come back?"

"Um… for how long?" she looked a little nervous.

"Just an hour," I then looked around the crowed for a certain yellow filly.

"Here she is!" Pinkie held up Applebloom.

"Ye' wanna see me?" Pinkie set the filly down to her hooves.

"Yes, would you like to play with my sister?" I asked her, squatting down.

"Sister? Ye' have a sister? Where is she?" she starts looking around.

I stepped aside, "Her names, Kat. And I would like you two to entertain Ponyville for an hour. Can you do that?"

"Of course! But my fiddle's back in my home."

I started looking around again, "Here she is!" Pinkie then held up Twilight and set her down.

"Thank you, Pinkie." I looked at Twilight, who looked a little confused and looked around her surroundings. "Twi, can you teleport to the apple farm and grab Applebloom's fiddle case?" I asked her.

"Sure thing, Winter." she then disappeared in a flash. A moment later, she came back and looked at Applebloom, "Um, you have three cases."

"The red one." she said to her, Twilight nodded and teleported away again.

She then came back and had the case on her back. Applebloom grabs the handle with her mouth and waved at Kat to follow her. She then followed her to the backstage.

The mayor then went up to me and I looked at her, "I'll be out for a while, and if you don't mind, I'm letting Applebloom and Kat play on stage."

"Oh really!" she looked a little excited, "I don't mind at all! I love hearing fiddle music."

And as if on cue, Applebloom and Kat walked out from backstage with their fiddles. They both got ready and pretty much the whole population of the town looked at them.

I looked down to the siblings and they were sitting on the crusaders back. Snowflake was on Scootaloo and Spirit on Sweetie Belle and Dinky was on her mother just beside the crusaders.

"Are you two going to be okay?" I asked them both and they nodded with candy canes in their mouths.

As they started playing, they all started square dancing and we got out of the building.

We were going to the hospital, Fluttershy was on my back and Pinkie was on top of my head, I didn't really mind it.

"Hello…" I stopped for a moment to look around the street and buildings on who greeted me, nothing.

I looked up at Pinkie, "You said something?" I asked her.

"No." She answered simply.

I then looked at Shy, "You?"

"No, you heard something?"

I thought for a moment "Well, nothing I guess." And continued walking. As I did, I heard a silent, malevolent laughing around me and I looked around with my eyes, yet again, nothing. "I'm losing it." I thought to myself.

As we got in the hospital's waiting room, I saw only a few ponies waiting. As we started going to the counter to speak to the nurse, I spotted a filly to the corner of my eye, sitting with her mother.

I stopped and looked at both of them and saw she had a large bruise on her right hind leg.

I squatted down and the filly scooted closer to her mother with a fearful expression. I smiled, put the sack on the floor and started looking. "Nope, not that… Nooo, not that either…" as I looked through the floating gifts in the sack, the filly got a little curious and slowly leaned over to get a look.

"Ahh, here we go." I then took out a pony doll from the sack and showed it to her.

She grinned happily and hugged it tightly with her fore hooves. The mother looked at me, "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure. Have a nice day you two." I stood and as I was about to move on, I heard a shy and quiet, "Thank you." from the filly.

I stopped, turned around to meet my gaze with the filly, "You're very welcome." I replied and continued walking to the counter.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Winter," Nurse Redheart greeted me; "Having a nice day?" she continued doing her paper work.

As she did work, I noticed a mistletoe hanging right over her head. I leaned over and whispered, "Feeling lucky today?"

She blushed, "U-um, what are you t-talking about?" she said nervously.

I then pointed up with my thumb and she knew what I was talking about, she sighed and nodded a little sadly. "Well, it is Hearth's Warming Eve." I looked around the waiting room with my eyes, but with a few out of my sight, I could feel where they are.

I then looked to my left and saw a well groomed cult with a cast on his left fore hoof. For some reason, I concentrated on him and knew what he was feeling.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned back over to the nurse, "You know what, he looks a little lonely. Maybe you can help him get through his little injury." I suggested and rested my elbows on the counter.

She nodded with a sly smiled and opened up the double door for us. Pinkie then went up to the counted and gave a candy cane to the nurse. She smiled and thanked the pink mare.

As we got in and the doors closed, I looked through the small window and saw the cult was next up. I smiled as I saw the two talking to each other.

My face then went blank when I thought back to when I heard the cult In his mind. I pondered for a moment, trying to figure out what happened, but was interrupted by the pink party mare.

"Hey, Winter!"

I jumped a little and turned to look at her, "Sorry, got a little distracted. Let's get goin'" I smiled and threw the sack over my right shoulder.

After about an hour, we started going back. As we were going back through the halls of the hospital, I heard laughing in a room. I looked in and saw nurse Redheart, sitting with the cult, talking and laughing.

The moment we got back to main hall and opened the doors, the fiddle song ended and pretty much everypony cheered and whistled for them.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" As Applebloom yelled those words, everypony cheered louder. She and Kat bowed and both went backstage.

I gave my empty sack to the pink party mare and started going on the stage with Shy. As I got up there, two sisters came out from backstage and everypony gasped and bowed down.

I looked at the two and smiled, "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve you two," I bowed for a moment and looked at them again, "What brings you two to Ponyville?" I asked them both with a smile.

Celestia cleared her throat, "We heard the town was giving you a party, thanking you for everything."

"I guess they did." I crossed my arms with a smile

Then the siblings ran up and hugged the Princesses forelegs tightly, yelling, "Aunty Luna! Aunty Tia!" And everypony and my sister all said, "Awwwwe." to how cute the seen was.

Luna sat down and hugged Spirit, while Celestia with Snowflake. With that, everypony, plus my sister made another, and louder, "Awwwe."

They let the two down and Shy went over to the two, "Do you have something to give them?" she asked and they both nodded.

They took off their little hats and took out little wrapped gifts from their heads and showed it to them. The Princesses grabs them with their hooves and unwraps them with their magic.

On their hooves, rested necklaces; it had simple black strings, and silver heart lockets with their cutie marks engraved on them. They opened it up and inside were little photos of them and the siblings.

They both smiled and little dots of tears formed at the ends of their eyes. They both wore the necklaces and the ponies were a little surprised to see dots of tears on the Princesses. They both scooped up the kids and hugged them tightly, "Thank you very much." As they said those words, tears started to flow freely from their eyes.

The seen alone melted everyponies hearts, and a few sniffled in the crowed.

They put the two down and wiped away their tears. Luna then looks at me, "How… how did they get these?" she asked and sniffled.

"Well, I suggested them to make something for you two, but when they thought of giving you those, they convinced me. So I ordered two custom made lockets with Their," I gestured to the kids, "Ideas of the designs. Sooo… they did make them if you think about it."

As I finished speaking, a growing pain started to flood my body. It felt like something started stabbing me all over my body and felt like my blood was being boiled.

I got down to my hands and knees in immense pain and started hearing loud, shrill whispers around me. Then I started tasting blood in my mouth and smelled rotting flesh around me.

Then I heard a menacing voice, "So close… So very close." It said in my head.

I then looked around and saw every pair of eyes looking at me in worry and fear. I then noticed my body was smoking black ink again and a new change to my body. I had black tentacle like arms spreading through my whole body.

I then looked back at the entrance and I just had to get out. I took a few deep rapid breaths and tried my best to get myself on my feet.

"Daddy!" I got on my feet and looked at the kids. They both were being held back by the Princesses and I saw Fluttershy was trying her best to hold herself back from me. I just knew she wanted to help me somehow.

I then looked back at the door and I swung my arm to the side, "Move!" I yelled and they all did.

I started moving towards the entrance and fell down from the stage. I got myself back up and started advancing again. The whispers started to get louder and louder like it was being threatened by my thoughts of what I'm going to do.

As I got to the door, I accidently broke them and I managed to apologize for the damage. I started going out and onto the cold snowy ground, but for me, the cold was actually okay for some reason.

I then turned around and saw ponies at the door, plus the Princesses, staring at me. I then put my arms out to my sides and shouted, "Celestia! Shoot!"

After I said those words, the thing inside me tried to take control of my body to get away, but I had the will and power to keep my position.

As I started feeling my right hand burning, I looked and saw my hand was being burned away with jet black smoke and replaced with a smoking black clawed hand.

I looked at the white alicorn, "Shoot!" I yelled louder with a demonic voice.

A second later, I was flying through the street, I didn't feel anymore pain and I felt so weightless. I know I'm flying through the streets of Ponyville, but…

"BANG!"

"Am I dead?" I looked around the dark space, wondering if I Was dead.

"You will… soon." I heard the familiar voice that been haunting me.

"Where are you!?" I got ready to be jumped at, but then my limbs were grabbed by black, slimy gunk from my sides and pinned me to a slimy wall.

I struggled to get myself out, but then a figure came into my view. It was the exact copy of me, but he had a few burnt spots and grinning evilly from ear to ear at me.

"Just need another day till I have full control, till then, have a nice day." It said to me and my vision went dark.

I started feeling my own body again and felt air reaching my lungs. I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times. The sealing was familiar, the bed as well and the smell. "In the palace again." I thought.

I then felt another body stir on me and two more. I looked down and saw Fluttershy and the kids sleeping on me.

Shy was resting to my right and rested her head on my shoulder and the other two to my left like little dog pile.

I lay back and looked at the roof of the bed, "Last day." I said to myself.

**Author's Note: Good, finished, now to work on 15.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Luna: Nooo! How in Faust did I lose! (Screaming in a closed room)**

**Me: (Coming in the room and saw Luna slumped down in front of her TV and her game council with Snowflake sitting beside her) What happened?**

**Snow: (Looks at me, holding a controller) Auntie lost a game.**

**Me: (Looks at the TV screen to see a character holding the victims heart high in the air with bold writing in front "Finish Him!")**


	15. Chapter 15: Complete

**Author's Note: Enjoy.**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 15:**

**Complete**

I looked at the three sleeping on me, moving at times to get themselves comfortable on me and lightly moaned or yawned. I felt something wrapped around my head and guessed they bandaged me up when I… what happened?

"Okay, the last thing I remember is going out the building, got myself under control and Celestia blasted me with her magic." I thought to myself. I then remember feeling my right hand burning before the blast.

I slowly and ever so carefully moved my right arm out from under the yellow mare cuddling me. When I took out my arm and looked at it, I kept my mouth shut because I almost yelled my lungs out.

To the tips of my fingers and down to my elbow, it was stained black like it was burned and the tips of my fingers were replaced with short claws.

I was in awe just by looking at my hand and moved it around, trying to see if it was still working like my original hand, thankfully it did.

Without thinking, I accidently made a fist, hurt myself with the claws and woke up the mare.

She yawned cutely and blinked her eyes a few times. When she saw me awake, she immediately brightened up, wrapped her fore hooves around my neck tightly, pressed her face against mine and accidently woke up the kids as well.

"Mommy, what are you…" when Snowflake and her brother saw their mother hugging me while rubbing their eyes, they both launched at me and joined in.

"I was so worried, Winter. I thought I was going to lose you." Fluttershy said to me and I felt tears going down her cheeks and hugged me a little tighter.

"I was so scarred, daddy," Snowflake sniffled.

"Yeah, I thought we never see you again." Spirit sniffled as well.

I wrapped my arms around them, but kept my right hand off them, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here." I tried to confer them, but knew in the back of my mind, I knew I'm going to be gone by tomorrow or earlier.

I leaned in and kissed each of their foreheads and hugged them a little tighter.

I then felt Fluttershy kiss my cheek; the kids did the same with my other cheek and giggled. I smiled, "Good morning." I greeted.

Snowflake smiled and hugged me again, "Good morning, daddy."

I than looked at the mare, "Good morning, sunshine."

She smiles and pecked me on the lips, "Good morning."

We both looked at each other, smiling, but behind her head, I saw my hand again and just looked at it blankly.

The three then looked at my hand as well, Fluttershy sat down on the bed and rested a hoof on my hand, "I saw your hand and arm changing before the Princess…" she stopped and just looked at my hand.

"Are you okay, daddy?" Spirit asked me, sitting underneath my armpit.

I looked at him, "I'm fine. You should thank Auntie Tia for helping me."

The two then looked at my hand and I moved it around, "Does it hurt?" Snowflake asked and pointed my thumb.

"Actually, it's a little cold." I showed my hand to the two. They both touched my hand for a moment, all of a sudden; they both pinned my arm down and covered it with their bodies.

The two looked at me, "Better?" they both asked in unison.

I smiled, "Better." I caressed Snowflake's head and Fluttershy nuzzled Spirit on the nose.

After that, we went out the room and into the large hall, with a royal guard standing beside the door. I carried Snowflake on my left arm and Fluttershy had Spirit on her back.

We looked to our left started going through the hall. As we walked, the kids greeted the passing mare maids and royal guards happily, knowing a few names here and there. And when we saw Sundance going towards us, Snowflake started waving at her with a wide grin.

"Hi, Sunny!" she yelled.

She smiled and trotted over to us, "Good morning, Snow," she looked at Spirit, "You too, Spirit." she greeted the two happily.

"Hey, Sunny. How's the job going?" I asked and hid my free arm behind me.

"Doing well. I'm the personal babysitter to your kids and assistant whenever they're here. So yeah, I have the best job ever known to pony kind. And ah, what's up with your arm? Why was it black like that?" she started looking to my side to get a good look at my arm.

"You noticed, huh?" I took out my arm and showed it to her.

"Oh my," she sat down and started looking at it closely on her hooves.

"So you know where the Princesses are?" I asked her.

"Yes, your sister and Miss Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and the Princesses of course, are having a meeting in the throne room." she answered and let goes of my arm. "Well then, have a nice morning. I have to get breakfast for Twilight, her friends and your sister." She looked at our kids, "See you two later." She said happily and went past us.

After a moment of walking through the halls of the castle, we reach the doors to the throne room. The doors were guarded by two unicorn royal guards.

"We're here to see the Princesses." I said to the two.

"What for?" one of them asked.

I just showed them my changed arm; they both winced and looked at each other for an answer. "Okay then." They both stepped to the side and used their magic to open the doors for us.

We got in and saw Celestia sitting on her throne, her sister Luna standing beside her, my sister as well, and the other five sitting in a half circle in front of them.

"Auntie!" the two yelled.

I set Snowflake down and Spirit slid down his mother's wing and both ran past the five and hugged the Princesses.

"Winter! You're okay!" Kat said happily and the six ran to me, while the Princesses took their time. Kat ran past the mares and threw herself at me; I lost my balance and fell on the floor.

"How's ya head doin'?" AJ asked.

Kat was hugging me tightly and I forgot about my bandaged head, reached up and felt it over with my clawed hand, "Doing fine," I thought for a moment, "What did I hit anyways?"

"You broke through Twilight's library door and through the basement door as well." Rarity answered.

I looked at the purple mare standing beside me, "Sorry about that." I chuckled nervously.

"It's okay, Winter. Celestia fixed them both before we took you here." Twilight said.

I looked down at my sister, "How's your morning?" I asked her with a smile.

She looked up at me, "I got so worried." She started getting off and helped me up.

All of a sudden, I remembered this was my last day to plan and spend the day with them. I looked at them, "This is…" just when I was about to say the rest of what I was going to say, the doors opened and in came the mare maids with trays of food on their backs.

Sundance went up to me, turned to her side, showing an egg sandwich to me, "Thought you'd be hungry." She said to me with a smile.

I smiled and grabbed the plate from her, "Thanks," I then took a bite and chewed.

I watched her giving the tray to another and the rest of the maids went out, except for her. I finished my sandwich and set the plate down beside the door. I looked around and saw the kids eating small egg sandwiches beside their mother.

When everyone finished, we went right back to business and Sunny played with the kids nearby.

"This is my last day, so we better figure out how to contain me and plan when I get out." I said to the little group.

"How do you know this is your last day? And how do you know you can get out?" Twilight asked.

"The other said so, and I know I can get out of anything with time, so we better plan out everything today good." I said.

"O-okay… um… where are we going to keep you in, how can we contain you and what defence we have against you when you get out." Twilight said.

"I have something in mind," Celestia said and we all looked at her, "The cave system underneath Canterlot."

"Oh yes, I found Cadence during the royal wedding down there. But if we got out, we need early warning to get us ready."

"I'll keep an eye on him. When he advances, I'll warn you all ASAP." Celestia said.

"We'll have the royal guards watch the entrance twenty four seven. If he gets through them, I and my sister will try to contain him and if he does get through us," Luna looked at the six, "You have to use the Elements of Harmony on him." she finished.

I looked at Fluttershy she didn't look too happy about using the Elements on me. I rested a hand on her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Um… I'm… No, I'm not okay." She said straight up and frowned at the floor in front of her.

I knew this was bad, whenever she's being honest and straight saying things, it's bad. So we both went over by the window, "Shy, I know you don't like the idea for using the Harmony on me, but please use it," I lifted her chin with my left hand and looked at her, "For me, please. I don't want to hurt anypony, especially you and the kids for the rest of your lives."

She looked out the window, looking thoughtful for a moment and looked right back at me, "Okay… for you." She then hugged me, "I'm going to miss you so much,"

I hugged her back, "I'm not going anywhere, I'll keep an eye on you and the kids where

ever you go." I said to her.

We got back to the little group, "What about Ponyville? Canterlot? Are we going to evacuate everypony somewhere else?" I asked.

"Of course, we will send trains, carriages and chariots to get them out." Celestia said.

"Good," I said.

So throughout the morning, they discussed about how to contain me in the throne room, while I and Sundance went to a room nearby the Princesses room to play with the kids. They had their own room in the castle called, "The Royal Bundles of Joy" at the door face.

Inside was colorful, filled with toys, have things you need for drawing and painting, had little plastic, colorful tables and chairs, and drawings were pinned to the walls.

We played hide and seek in the room, I don't know how, but there were a lot of places to hide in the room so it took me a while to find the two.

When I opened the little closet filled with costumes, the siblings screamed and jumped out to get away from me. I and Sundance ran around the room to catch one of them.

When lunch came, Luna opened the door to the room, "Lunch time." The moment the kids heard her voice, they both ran to her and hugged her fore legs.

When we got to the dining hall, I sat in between Fluttershy and my sister. Fluttershy leaned over to me and kissed my cheek, then asked, "Are you doing okay?"

"Doing just fine." I replied and kissed her back. I looked over at my sister, "How about you? Doing okay?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, I'm fine." she answered, but ever sense we met in Equestria, I had a really good connection with her whenever I'm around her, and right now, I'm having a bad feeling she's not doing "fine."

I thought for a moment and looked back at her, "Look, before I go in the slammer," I rest a hand on her shoulder and she giggled when I said those words, "I need you to do something for me, and we need a little talk." I said to her and she nodded with a smile.

So after lunch, I asked Celestia if I could go get something in Ponyville and bring my sister along, she got a chariot for us and specifically said to be back "Soon."

I nodded and we both got in the chariot and started going. As it got going, I waved her to sit beside me. She nodded and sat closely to me on my left and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Feeling homesick?" I asked, she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder.

We were silent for a moment and I felt she was feeling a little better now and I was happy she was. I rested my head on her, "Feeling better?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Mm-hm."

"Good." We stayed silent for a moment, then I said, "Sorry for leaving home, sis, and sorry I have to leave again… but can you keep an eye on Fluttershy and the kids for me?" I asked her.

She was silent for a moment, but then answered, "Okay."

"Thanks. I'll ask nothing more from you." I replied and I did my best to keep her happy.

Once we landed down, we got out and saw my shed. We got over to it and I opened it up to get inside and away from the snow. My sister closed the door behind her and I went over to the anvil to grab my project. I stood there looking at it for about a minute and looked over my shoulder to look at her, "You promise to keep them safe?" I asked.

"Of course. If it's the last thing you ask for, then yes, I'm keeping my promise." She put a hand on her chest to let me know she Will keep it.

I turned to her and showed her the leather handle of the object, "Even from me?" I said to her.

She stood with wide eyes, looking at the well-made, short, double edged, stainless steel sword. At the bottom of the leather handle and to where the handle and the sword meet, were thick, rounded pieces of metal with a crescent moon and a snowflake in the empty space as the emblem.

"Please?" I said, still holding onto the tip of the sword with my clawed hand.

She looked at me for a moment, reaches out and grabbed the handle, "O-okay. I promise." She held the sword and looked at it with interest and regret.

I looked at the anvil again and grabbed the case for it and showed it to her, "It's yours now." I said to her.

She looked at me, a little surprised and grabbed the case, "Really? I have no words…" she slides it in the case neatly and wrapped the leather strap around her jeans. She looks at me again, "But… thank you." She smiles, took a quick few steps and hugged me tightly.

As she did, I felt her tears drip on my neck. I hugged her back, "Thank you too, sis." I thanked her.

The moment we separated, I started feeling my arm slowly warming back up. I tried to be careful not to make another fist, "We better get back." I said to her and she nodded.

We got out, started going in the chariot and she pocked her head out the window, "Hurry up! We have to get back, Now!" she yelled.

By the time we got back, my arm was smoking again and started spreading further throughout my body. Celestia was waiting for us and when she saw me, she used her magic to get us over to her and teleported the three of us away from the entrance and into the castle.

She got us into her empty throne room and used her magic again to summon up a scroll and a quill, wrote down quickly and sends it off with a flash.

A second later, Luna appeared behind me and my sister, followed by a gasp. She galloped over to my side and examined my arm closely.

"Ha ha ha! Time's up!" I heard the other yelling in my head.

"I have to go… now!" I cringed at the never ending growing pain that was building up in my body. I felt like my whole body was burning and stabbing pain going all over and I yelled out in pain.

"I'm sorry Shy!" I started to feel my body change in painful force.

The air around me felt like acid pouring on my body, and the simple touch from my sister felt like the sun itself replaced her.

"Kat! Stand back!" I heard Celestia.

I opened my eyes and saw her horn glowing and white chains started to surround me and started wrapping around me tightly and finally teleported me somewhere else.

I didn't get a good chance to look around because my vision went black and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I felt relieved that I wasn't in tremendous pain anymore, but I felt so cold now. I opened my eyes and looked around the dark space. I looked down and my body was completely engulfed in black gunk. I started to struggle, but I was completely immobilized.

I continued to struggle, but stopped when I got tired. I then saw a large screen in front of me and saw what the other was seeing, "Enjoy." It said and laughed evilly.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me and Shy: (We both washed the kids in the bath tub, with a certain dark blue alicorn with them) I told you so. (I said to them)**

**Lulu: Ugh... I know-achew! But the rain looked very fu-achew!... Fun. (She sniffled with a slight frown from being washed like a little filly and the water only reached just above her cutie mark)**

**Snow: It was very fun till... Till! Achew! Till we got sick. (She sniffled and Spirit nodded in agreement. The water reached halfway up their necks)**


	16. Chapter 16: Love has its downsides

**Author's Note: New Chapter!**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 16:**

**Love has its downsides **

Fluttershy barges in the room and frantically looked around, "Winter?! Winter, where are you?!" she started looking around, searching for her special man.

The two Princesses felt guilt wash over them and Kat got down to her knees, her head slumped down.

Fluttershy went up to Kat, "Where's, Winter? Is he okay?" she looked at her expression of pain, "What's wrong?"

"Fluttershy..." Luna walked up to her with a gloomy face, "It was his time..."

Fluttershy looked at her in disbelief, "No, no, no, no, it can't be. I just saw him half an hour ago. It can't happen now." she stumped down with one fore hoof.

Luna looked at her sister, she nodded and went up to the Pegasus, "I-I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but..."

"You're lying! I don't believe you!" she started to back away, tears starting to form in her eyes and glared at the sun goddess in anger. "You're lying!"

"Fluttershy..." Luna said, but before she could calm the mare down, Fluttershy started galloping away and knocked over a guard like he was nothing.

Fluttershy cried and cried under a Weeping Willow in the royal garden. She was curled up, her hooves tuckered in and wrapped herself with her mane and tail and her wings as well.

"They're lying, 'sniffle' they're lying..." she continued to cry.

"Fluttershy..." she quickly lifted her head and looked around her surroundings to see who snuck up to her.

She then saw Luna; her head lowered and looked at her in worry and sadness. She frowned at her, "Go away!" she stood up and wiped her tears away and sniffled.

"Fluttershy, please..." she took a step forward, crunching the snow below.

"Go away! You're lying! He's not changed! He's..."

"He said sorry, Fluttershy... to you. He never wanted to leave, we didn't want him to leave, but he ordered us to. He never wanted to hurt any of us, especially you." she slowly got up to her and the heart broken mare took a step back. "All he asked for is the safety for you, the kids, to everypony. I promise I'll... we'll, try everything in our power to change him back. I promise."

Fluttershy looked away, tears flowing freely down her drenched cheeks. She started to lightly whimper, then ran up to her, hugged the Princess and started crying.

Luna smiled, sat down on the snow with her and returned the hug, "I promise..." she caressed her pink mane and tears started to flow.

In the throne room, sat a guilty Princess on her seat, her regalia was spread out on the floor, tears still rolling down her pink cheeks. "Why in Equestria do I have to make the hardest choices...? Fluttershy will hate me for the rest of eternity..." she looked at Kat, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and looked at the sword in its case her brother gave her.

She was sad, her expression didn't show much, but it told more emotion then the Princess herself.

Celestia stood up from her throne and slowly went over to her. She sat down beside her, her head slumped down. "Sometimes... I have bad days, but... I wish I had those bad days back... at least he was still there to cheer me up." she then kissed the emblem on the sword and leaned on the Princess's side.

"I... I'm sorry, Kat... I understand if you don't forgive me. I deserve it." Celestia apologized in her saddened tone.

They stayed silent for a while, "He was right... you're a little too hard on yourself..." Celestia looked at her in disbelief, "But I do forgive you."

Celestia chuckled, "And you're too kind." They both laughed silently at each other for a good, happy moment.

Celestia looked at the sword Kat was holding, "Did he make that?" she asked and looked at it a little closer.

She nodded, "He gave it to me to protect Fluttershy and his kids from him... I hate it in a way I might have to harm or... do worse to him... and yet, I love it he trusts me to take care of them." She pulled out the sword from its case and held it with one hand. "Love has its down sides, huh..." she put the sword back in.

"Yes... yes it does, Kat." Celestia answered.

Celestia then stood up and started putting on her crown and the rest of her regalia, "We need to prepare for the worse." she wiped her tears away and looked at Kat, "Can you help me pull through?" she asked, hopeful.

Kat looked at her. After a moment, she stood up and fixed the sword case on her jeans, "Everyone needs help to pull through events like these." she wiped her tears away as well and smiled at her.

The goddess smiled back, "Thank you." They both started going.

The gates opened and they both stride through the halls. The guards went up to their sides, "Your majesty?"

"Is the cave entrance under watch?" Celestia asked as she and Kat walked through the halls.

"Yes your majesty. Thirty royal guards are..." he was then interrupted.

"Good, now go grab twenty more to gather an audience for us. They need to know what's at stake here." the two guards nodded and as they turned a corner, the other two went the other way, galloping.

Sundance was watching the kids in their playroom and the siblings started to sniffle, "Where did mommy go?'sniffle"

The kids both sat on the floor, hugging one another. Sundance hugged them both close to her, "She'll be right back you two."

"Mommy..." they both said, hugged the mare for more comfort and started to whimper.

Then the door opens behind Sundance. The three looked and saw Fluttershy walking in with her head looking at the floor and Luna right behind her.

"Mommy!" the two ran around the mare and hugged their mother tightly.

She was a little surprised at first, but returned the embrace, "It's okay, mommy's here." she said in her soothing voice and kissed both their foreheads.

Luna sat away from the little family and Sundance went up to her, "Where's, Winter?" she whispered.

"Under watch... it took him over." she answered sadly and Sundance looked down to the floor.

"Where's, daddy?" they all heard Spirit.

Fluttershy tears started to form again, "Daddy's... daddy's sick. We can't see him." she answered and wiped her tears away and smiled at them.

"Why not?" Snowflake said.

"He doesn't want you two to get sick too." Luna went over to the three and hugged them all with her hooves and wings. "I'll try to make him better, I promise." she said to the two and kissed their teary cheeks. She then gently wiped their tears away with the tip of her feathers.

"I thought Doctors make you better?" Spirit said.

"Yeah." Snowflake followed and looked at their Aunt.

"Yes they do, but they're not as good as me." she smiled and nuzzled the two and both giggled in response.

"My loyal subjects!" the little group heard Celestia's voice outside.

They all moved to a nearby window and looked out to see the sun goddess standing in front of the open gates with a large crowd and Kat standing beside her.

"I am setting up an early warning evacuation system and when you hear the horn going off," all of a sudden, coming from the castle, a loud low rumbling horn went off and shook the snowy ground below. When it finished after a moment, and when the ponies uncovered their ears, Celestia continued to speak, "You all must drop everything and head to the train station to relocate to the Crystal Empire for safety..." she stopped for a moment, thinking and looked back at them, "Let's hope that doesn't happen. That is all, thank you for your time." she turned and started going back in with Kat.

Snowflake lightly nudged her mother's fore hoof, "Mommy, do we have to go too?" she asked.

"Yes, dear. So we won't get hurt."

"What about daddy?" Spirit asked next.

She flinched a little, "Daddy... daddy's going to be just fine." she smiled at both of them.

"What about the other's? Are they coming too?" Snowflake asked next.

"Yes, they're all coming."

"And you too?" Spirit asked her.

Fluttershy stayed silent for a moment and looked back at him. But when she opened her mouth to speak, Luna cut her off, "We should go see Auntie Tia. Maybe she would like to see you two now."

The two looked at her and smiled, "Okay!"

"Come on my back, you two." Sundance rested down to let the two get on her back. They both stumbled up to her back while giggling. She stood back up and started prancing out the door, laughing along with the kids.

Luna looked at Fluttershy, she sat on the floor, facing the window, looked hesitant to go anywhere at all.

"Fluttershy?" she went by her side and looked at her. "Do you want to go with us?" she asked and Fluttershy nodded without a word. "Well, come us than." she lightly shook her head.

Luna sat down beside her and pondered what might be the problem. It then clicked in her head, her sister; she's the one who sent him to the caves.

She looked back at her, "Is it because of my sister?" she asked once more, but it took a good long minute before she nodded. "Okay then, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to." she then wrapped a wing around her for a close embrace.

She let her go and stood up; "If you are ready... come on down." she said in a soothing voice and started headed towards the open door.

She got out and when she got to the steps of the stairs, she heard the saddened mare's hoof steps behind her. She looked and saw Fluttershy going towards her. She smiled slyly and when she got beside her, they both started going down.

When the two got back to the throne room, they both heard the kids giggling and laughing. They both saw the kids playing around with Celestia, resting down on her belly and Kat sitting with her legs crossed beside her.

The two went over to the little group and Fluttershy rested a few feet away and avoided locking gaze with Celestia.

Spirit went over to his mother and hugged her lovingly. She smiled and hugged him back with one of her fore hoof with a single tear going down her cheek.

Celestia looked at the two as Snowflake went over to Kat. She looked away, guilt now flooding in again to unstitch her wounded heart.

After some time, night came and the kids fell asleep, Snowflake cradled by Kat and Spirit sleeping beside his mother, wrapped in her wing. Luna and Sundance went off somewhere, but Celestia just rested on the floor alone.

She looked at Fluttershy, she just had to say something, maybe she'll forgive her, o-or at least... something.

She gathered up all her courage, she slowly stood up to her hooves and walked on over to her, keeping her gaze down to the floor.

She rested down beside her and looked at her; Fluttershy hid her face behind her mane, looking away.

"Missis Fluttershy... I-I know you're mad at me for what I did... but... if you don't mind... I ask for your forgiveness..." she waited for her reply.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally said something to her. "Can I see him..." she was silent as a mouse. She understood her, but didn't want to hurt her more than she already was.

"Are you sure?"

Fluttershy looked at her with a slight frown, "You took him away from me before I could say anything to him... I want to see him." she was angry at her, no doubt.

Celestia nodded in defeat and touched the tip of her horn to the mare's forehead.

All of a sudden, Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth with one hoof. They saw the struggling creature, wrapped in white chains, crying out like it was in pain on the floor of the cave.

Its skin black, steaming out dark inky smoke, its legs were deformed, like that of a wolf or a dog, it had a long serpentine tail whipping around, sometimes it tried to pull on the chains with it, but it screamed louder as it did. Its head had a short muzzle, gridding its sharp teeth and tried to break the chain with them. It also had pointed ears and cries mixed with rough barks and growls.

It then spotted the two and grinned at them; "Good Evening, You Two!" it said menacingly and snickered.

It rolled over and managed to get up on its feet. It turned to them, "Pray tell, how are you?" it asked.

Fluttershy froze, looking at its still all too familiar eyes, "Winter..." she said.

"Awwwe, how adorable. You miss him don't you? Well then," its body was than engulfed in swirling smoke.

When it disappeared, it revealed a battered, tired; sweating man in pain, "Shy... help me..." he pleated and winced.

The mare's eyes started to water and tried to reach out for him, "Winter..." she said, a smile now beginning to form.

It then started chuckling and laughed out loud, making an echo in the cave. Fluttershy took her hoof back in horror. "Oh, you ponies are ridiculous! Relying on love and friendship to keep me here! Ha! Do you know what I use to gain more power!? Pain! Misery! And..." it started to turn itself back, "Your little weak friend to use them on!"

The chains started to crack and bend. Celestia's eyes widened in surprise and used her magic to mend her chains to keep it from breaking free.

It then dropped down onto the floor, tired, "One day... I will escape." it sat up and looked at them, "You will have to rest, and when you do, I'll do anything to get out of this cave you so call prison..." it smiled, "Good night."

As it started laughing again, Celestia and Fluttershy got back to reality in the throne room.

Celestia looked at Fluttershy, she was horrified and scared to what happened to him. "Fluttershy..." she said.

She closed her eyes and started to cry softly and leaned down to cover up her tear filled eyes with her hooves.

Celestia wrapped her wings over her and gently pulled her for an embrace.

"Mommy?" Spirit said, waking from his sleep. She started to sniffle and wiped away her tears, "Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked.

She looked at him and sniffled, "I'm sorry, dear, 'sniffle'." she nuzzled him, but couldn't contain her tears.

"Mommy, please don't cry." he hugged her neck, "You're gonna make me cry now." she felt little tears going onto her neck.

She hugged him back, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." she continued to cry.

"Yaawwn!" Snowflake yawned on Kat's arms and blinked her eyes. Her ears twitched and looked at her mother and brother. "Mommy." she stretched out her arms and little tears started to form, "Mommy, don't cry."

Kat inched closer to Fluttershy and gave the filly to her mother. Snowflake crawled over to her and hugged her, "Mommy, please don't cry, 'sniffle."

Fluttershy wrapped them both with her wings and smiled, "Mommy's okay, dear. Mommy's okay." she kissed their teary cheeks.

**Author's Note: Sorry for being a little late, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**P.S. If you read Ink and want to hear what "Bunny Hop" sounds like, it is now on YouTube:**

** watch?v=BLy_u8gJWtE**

**(Sorry, I couldn't think of anything for this one)**


	17. Chapter 17: Patients

**Author's Note: New chapterrr! Haza!**

**New Beginning**

**Chapter 17:**

**Patients**

"I miss daddy." Snowflake said.

The remaining small family of three were in the living room of their home. Fluttershy and her kids were on the couch, Snowflake resting on her back on her mother's back, while Spirit was propped against his mother's side, drawing on his little sketch book.

"I miss him too, sweetie. But we can't see him right now. Auntie Luna and Tia are trying to make him better." she looked at her and nuzzled her cheek. Snowflake smiled and hugged her mother's neck lovingly.

The two than looked at Spirit's drawing of a lily flower on his sketch book."Oh my, it looks lovely, dear." Fluttershy said and looked a little closer.

"It does look pretty." his sister said right after and leaned in.

"Th-thank you." he said and blushed a little once they knew of what he could do.

Fluttershy than noticed he already finished a few pages and asked, "May I look at your drawings?"

He nodded and gave his sketch book to her. She rested it in front of her and started out on the first page. It was a drawing of Angel bunny on couch, eating a carrot, but had no color. The second was a butterfly on a flower, yet again, no color. The third was the flower he just drew.

She looked at him, "Why don't they have color?" she asked her son.

"Haven't got to that yet. Thinking about it." he answered and played with his fingers, thinking.

"I'm sure you'll figure that out, honey." Fluttershy said to him and nuzzled his cheek. He giggled and rested his head on her side, smiling at her.

In the castle of Canterlot, in Celestia's throne room, sat the eldest Princess, tired and exhausted. Her eyelids were sagging from lose of sleep, her head hanging low to the floor and her wings resting down on the floor. The only thing lively about her is her glowing gold horn, in which is barely hanging on.

She was doing her best to keep herself awake, but clearly had difficulty doing so. She felt her eyes closing, but then the doors to her throne room opened and snapped her back.

She looked ahead and saw her sister going up to her in a worried expression. "Good morning, dear sister." she smiled weakly.

"It's the afternoon, Tia." she got up to her and gave her a brief hug, "How are you doing?" she asked and separated.

Celestia yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Tired." she answered and smiled at her. "Any luck?" she asked.

Luna sighed and looked down to the floor, "No... There are ways to get it out, but... but there ways to harm, or even kill the host." she answered and sat down.

"How about the Elements of..." she was interrupted.

"Too much damage, low survival rate." she looked at her tired sister. "I created the parasite to be permanent, sister. To serve me and only me when I was Nightmare Moon. When I was Nightmare Moon. Now it's free to do whatever it wants when it gets out!" she started to hyperventilate and walked around, looking down at the floor with a frown.

"Calm down. Take your time, sister. I'm sure there's another way. You just need time and patients." she said in a calm, soothing voice.

Luna looked at her, "Patients? Look at yourself. You haven't slept for two whole weeks." she was cut off when Celestia lifted her hoof.

"Patients. I'll do my best to stay awake to give you more time to figure this thing out. Now calm down and think." she said to her.

Luna sighed and walked over to a window and looked out to see the town of Ponyville in the distance. "I promised to get him better, but how can I?" She looked at her sister, "Has his behaviour change at all?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I can't check on him right now. I can only concentrate one thing at a time at the moment." she yawned, "Too tired..."

"How about before?" she asked once more.

"Well..." she started thinking back before she was too tired, "He talked to himself a couple of times for a week before my mind started tire from lack of sleep." she yawned once more, "He might still be doing that right now, but I can't be too sure." she answered.

Luna looked at her, "Do you know where you contained him?" she asked.

Celestia nodded, "He is at the furthest pointed from the cave entrance, in a small enclosed cavern." she answered.

Luna closed her eyes and started searching for her old friend. After a few moments of searching, she found the it. It was resting, propped up against the crystal covered rock wall.

"Shut up..." it said to itself."I said Shut Up!" it yelled and started hitting the back of its head against a cracking crystal.

"Having a mental break down?" Luna asked.

It stopped and looked at her, "About timed someone came by to visit," it stood up and looked at her, "Your older sibling got sick of me, and so she went 'Bye Bye! Dirt Bag!' and left me here to rot in her chains." it said to her seriously for a good long moment, and then started laughing out loud.

She just looked at it with a frown, "Forgive me if I withhold my laughter."

"Such a party pooper." it got up to her, "You were way more fun back then. Oh... you still mad at yourself for what happened to your old friend? What a pity. It was your sister's fault for what happened. She took him away from you, she sent him to the realm of the dead, she sent him away from you because she was jealous." it snickered.

"Parasite." she said to it.

"Oh don't call me that. I prefer to call myself the new owner of this body."

"Every being has there time. You're not going to last very long in that body of yours." she said to it and walked to the side.

"Of course I know that. But your sister is not going to last very long as well. You saw her state. Once she's down, it'll take a while for her to be fully conscious again. Enough time for me to escape this so called prison."

"Then enjoy while it last, parasite." she said and disappeared.

Luna opened her eyes to find herself staring out the window. "Thank you, Sundance." she heard her sister. She looked at her and saw the mare maid feeding the Princess a bowl of soup.

"Good evening, Sundance." she greeted and looked at the sun. Her horn started to glow to set the sun under the horizon and bring up the moon.

"Good evening, Princess." she greeted back.

She looked back out the window and looked down onto the lights of Ponyville. She spotted a lone little dot of light out of the town and knew whose light that was. "Good night." she said silently.

The next day, Fluttershy started to wake from her sleep. She blinked a few times and yawned. She looked to her right and saw her children, huddled up together, and as always, Snowflake was hugging her brother.

She smiled and dragged them both closer to her to kiss both their foreheads. She covered up their little feet with her pink tail and just watched the two sleeping soundly.

She looked out the window and it was still a little early in the morning. She yawned quietly and wrapped her head around the two.

Just when she was about to go back to sleep, she felt one of her kids stir and shift. She opened her eyes and saw it was Snowflake waking up, looking around her surroundings with tired eyes.

Fluttershy smiled at her, "Good morning, dear." she greeted her silently.

Snowflake looked at her mother and smiled, still a little drowsy, "Good morning, mommy." she yawned.

"Go back to sleep dear. It's still a little early." She said to her and repositioned her wing. She nodded and rested back down to go back to sleep, hugging her brother for more comfort.

Fluttershy started humming a lullaby to her, causing Snowflake to yawn once more and go to sleep. When her breathing became rhythmic and gentle, Fluttershy closed her eyes. After what seemed like a second, she felt her cheek being nudged lightly.

"Mommy, it's time to wake up." she heard Spirit's voice.

She yawned and opened her eyes to see Snowflake and Spirit awake in her embrace. She smiled and nuzzled the two, "I guess it is." she to him and lifted her wing to let the two go.

As they got off her bed, she stretched her body, followed by a sigh of relief. She expected to hear, "Good morning, sunshine." followed by a tight hug, but sadly that didn't happen.

She got herself out of bed and started going through the hall and down the stairs. She saw the siblings feeding the animals their morning breakfast, Spirit dragging the bag of food and Snowflake pouring the food onto the bowls.

As she got to the kitchen, she felt a light tug on her mane. She looked down and saw Angel bunny. She smiled and leaned down to him, "Good morning, Angel." she greeted and nuzzled him.

She than heard his little stomach growl, "Wanna carrot?" she asked and he nodded.

She went over to her fridge and opened it to look for carrots. She couldn't find any, so she dug a little further in and still couldn't find any. "Oh me, we need to get some carrots, Angel." she said and got out with a small bowl of strawberries for him, "How about some strawberries?" she asked.

Angel looked thoughtful for a moment, but when his stomach growled again, he started nodding his little head. She set the bowl down and he started digging in.

Right after breakfast, the door was being knocked. "Got it!" Snowflake yelled and got off her chair, her brother followed her.

Fluttershy grabbed the plates with her mouth and went over to the sink to wash them.

"Aunti Kat!" the kids yelled.

"Good morning you two." she heard the woman's voice.

As she started doing the dishes, she was greeted, "Good morning, Fluttershy."

She looked over and saw the kids in Kat's arms and played with her hair. "Good morning, Kat." she greeted back and continued doing the dishes.

"Go and grab your things you two." Kat said to the kids. They both nodded and started running up the stairs.

Kat went beside the mare, "Here, let me help." she pulled up her sleeves and started drying the plates with a towel.

"Thank you, Kat." Fluttershy thanked her.

"No problem, Shy." she replied and Fluttershy winced at the nick name, than accidently cut herself with a knife. She pulled back at the soupy water and covered up her left hoof with the other.

"Oh my, where's the first aid kit?" Kat asked and quickly dried her hands with a towel.

"On top of the fridge." she answered and blood started to slowly ooze down her hoof.

Kat ran up to the fridge and jumped to see where exactly the kit was. She reached up and grabbed the small red box. She went over to the mare and got down to her knees and opened the small kit. "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy." she apologized and gently started cleaning the blood off her hoof.

"I-it's okay. You didn't mean to." Fluttershy said to her with a gloomy expression.

"I should've known better." Kat said to herself. She looked at the mare, "This might sting a little." she said to her. Kat poured a bit of the antibiotics onto a small patched and covered the cut with it. Fluttershy winced at the stinging pain and quietly whimpered.

Kat started wrapped it, "I'm so sorry, Fluttershy. Here I am, supposed to take care of you and the kids and look what happened." she mentally slapped herself.

"Well... you are treating the cut." Fluttershy said to her.

"I guess so." Kat said and finished wrapping it. "Go relax. I'll do the dishes." she said to her. The mare nodded and went on over to her couch and rested down.

The kids started going back down. They both had little backpacks, made by Rarity as a gift from Hearth's Warming Eve. As they got down, they saw their mother on the couch, caressing Angel's little head. They started going up to her, but then noticed the bandaged hoof, "What happened?" Snowflake asked and both went up to her.

"Just a little accident, dear." she answered with a smile. "Do you have your things for school?" she asked them both. They nodded happily, "Good. We'll be going in a minute." she said.

Kat walked out, drying her hands with a towel, "Nice bags." she said to the kids.

"Thanks!" they both said in unison.

**REEEAAAD!**

** Hope you like the chapter. Next week, I'll be setting up a voting contest for two stories that're on (On Hold). I have Seven stories on hold right now, but if I finish at least two of any of the stories I'm working on right now, I'll start with the one with the most votes.**

**1. Divine (Prequel to Ink)**

**2. Mending The Broken**

** I'll be adding up the "Likes" on both on this web and in FIMFiction. There will be a sample on both of these stories too, so reading before making your final choice. If you don't mind at least.**

**So till next time, have a nice day and good reading.**

**Me: (I walk in the kitchen to see Kat chopping up carrots and vegetables for dinner)**

**Kat: Damn it. This knife's Too dull. (She set it aside and started thinking. She perked up, pulled out her sword and started chopping again)**

**Me: Really... (I face palmed as she started humming a tune to herself)**


End file.
